After The Sun Rose: ALBUS
by pottermommy1118
Summary: Part 3 of After The Sun Rose. Welcome Albus Severus with your favorite family, and join in the hijinks with a michievious James and a rambuctious Teddy. Rated Just in Case.
1. Chapter 1: Impatient Little Boys

**_Welcome and I hope you enjoy._**

**_There is a mention of, The Birth Of Legacy Here_**

**_You will catch it if you read it._**

**_Thank you for coming here with me and it makes me so happy to have so many favorites and _**

**_Alerts and there not even really be a chapter up yet!_**

**_As always I am not the owner of HP though she is ingenious!_**

Chapter 1

**Impatient Little Boys**

Ginny sat on the table stunned, she could feel Harry's hand in hers and could feel him rubbing her back. But she couldn't comprehend what he or Katie were saying to her. The last words she heard and kept repeating in her head were fluids are too low, and premature labor. Everything had stopped from there. He couldn't be born yet, it was too soon. A whole week and a half sooner than James had been. She finally found her voice amidst the fear.

"What is wrong with my body? Why can't I carry them to term?" she said, her voice shaking.

Katie looked at her sympathetically.

"Ginny, you are perfectly healthy, infact this little boy looks perfectly healthy, Merlin knows James was healthy. The two of you just produce hyper spontaneous little berks that like to get up and go early." She said with a slight smile.

Harry chuckled remembering his morning with their current early riser.

"But I am not having contractions. How can I be in preterm labor?" she argued.

"You are having contractions, they just aren't intense yet. They are building though. Your sickness is the labor, and the toll it is taking on your body. You are coming to the hospital and delivering within the day, I know you aren't ready…again…but he is, this is going to happen, and soon."

Ginny nodded numbly as Harry spoke.

"Will they be alright?" Harry asked forcing his voice to remain calm.

"I believe they will, Ginny is strong and fit, she will do perfectly, this little one looks wonderful, he will be a bit on the titchy side. Not unlike his daddy in first year. He will be safer on the outside than on the inside at this point, I promise. And even if he wasn't he isn't giving us a much of a choice, I give it a few hours and you will be feeling these contractions. To the maternity ward with both of you. No delays and I will meet you there."

Harry helped his trembling wife stand and walked to the floo corridor.

"Gin, I know you are scared but you will both be fine. I refuse to let anything happen to either of you."

OoOoOoOoOoO

He was sitting beside her on the hospital cot, rubbing her head as she cried. He remembered feeling helpless the last time but this time was different. Katie had been right and her contractions had picked up in intensity. They were strong, and she was very near to delivery after only 8 hours this time. She hadn't spoken a word through the entire thing, she just cried. She was starting to get vocal during the actual contractions but in between them she just laid her head on his lap or against his shoulder and cried. He understood, she was scared and upset that once again this was happening too soon. He was scared the difference was that it was his job to make her feel safe and she wouldn't feel safe if he fell apart.

He stayed in the room through every exam, remembering how upset she got last time when he left for a minute. This last exam Katie told them they had maybe a half hour left, she would be pushing soon. Molly came in to see her terrified daughter.

"Oh sweety it is going to be alright. This little boy is going to be just as perfect and rotten as every other boy in this family."

Harry watched his wife's lip quiver, something he rarely saw and listened as she finally spoke her fears.

"It isn't alright. I can't do this, not again. I can't. What is the matter with me, why can't I keep them safe before they are ready to be born?"

Harry felt his heart break and tears prick his eyes. Molly spoke before he could.

"You can do this and you will, and this baby will be amazingly perfect. I know it. And you really have to stop blaming yourself for this, if it is anyone's fault it is Harry's."

Harry just looked at her shocked while Ginny stuttered out a disbelieving,

"What, how is this his fault? Unghhhh…."

Molly waited a moment for the worst of the contraction to pass.

"Oh yes, these impatient little boys are all his fault, it is genetic, after all Harry surprised his mum early too. Poor James was a mess. Lily was ready, though if I remember correctly he gave her one hell of a time getting out."

Harry just stared at her for a moment speechless.

"I was early?" he stammered.

She nodded.

"You were, if I remember correctly, Lily said you were the very last baby born in July. You were 3 or so weeks early…I can't remember too clearly but you were the tiniest little thing, smaller than James was. Charlie was enamored with you, though you severely cut down on the times he got to stay with his favorite people." Her eyes twinkled at the memory.

"Just my luck, couldn't have waited another day." He muttered, knowing that he had never disclosed the full contents of the prophesy to anyone other than Hermione, Ron, and later to Ginny.

"Well thanks for the hyper genes husband of mine." Ginny said squeezing his hand, knowing immediately where his thoughts had briefly gone.

Harry smiled at her and couldn't find the right words to thank his mother in law for helping get Ginny's mind off of her fears and for the memory of his life she had shared. It was only a few moments later that Molly left the two of them in Katie's capable care, knowing from the look of her daughter and the pace of the pains that her newest grandchild was very soon to enter this world.

"Alright Ginny, I am sure you remember what to do. You are going to push through the pain and we will see that baby boy in just a few minutes."

"I don't want to." Ginny said softly, her fear returning in the last moments.

Harry kissed her head and ran his finger the length of her cheek.

"I know my love, but you are going to because it is what is best for our son. Remember my promise." He didn't get to say much more as a contraction hit and even with her reservations and fears she did what came naturally.

It felt like mere moments to Harry, but what was actually almost an hour later the smallest cry he had ever heard sounded through the room. Katie lifted the squirming baby up and laid him on Ginny's chest while she ran her wand over him, running diagnostic tests. He was so small that when Harry put his hand over his back it covered him from below his bum to his head. He whimpered a bit but calmed instantly when Ginny ran her fingers through his matted hair.

"Ginny he is perfect. 2 kilos (roughly 4.5 lbs) and his lungs are clear and strong. You will stay here for a couple of extra days to be sure but he can stay here with you. Your little boy is perfectly healthy." Katie said with a smile before picking the baby up, cleaning him off and wrapping him tightly in a blanket before placing him in Harry's arms for the first time.

Harry was astounded with the tiny boy, not even born twenty minutes ago and he was sound asleep.

"What is this future trouble maker's name?" Katie asked as Harry sat beside Ginny and kissed her cheek while she rubbed the little cheek.

Ginny looked up at Harry expectantly.

"We haven't picked one yet." She said.

"Well I was thinking." Harry muttered, Ginny nodded for him to continue. "Jamie has a legacy in his name, one of power, love, strength, wittiness and joy. I want to give him something too. I want him to be powerful, smart, loyal, loving and brave. He will have to be to put up with our household. So I was thinking….Albus Severus Potter."

Katie's mouth dropped and Ginny looked at her husband in awe.

"You want to honor them both with your son?"

Harry nodded.

"I do, Dumbledore, he helped mold me into who I am, he is the main reason I am standing here today and that I succeeded in understanding that love could win against Tom Riddle, but Severus Snape taught me something at the very end of his life that I never really understood until that moment. Real love, true love will endure any amount of pain and sorrow because you can not erase it from your soul. That lesson is the reason I was able to face him. That lesson is the reason we are here holding our third son and our second born.

I would love for our son to have their legacy."

Ginny stared into the face of her son while her husband looked at hers waiting for her reply.

"Well, it is perfect that he has the very eyes that captured both your father and Snape's heart isn't it."

Harry looked quickly at his youngest son, seeing his open eyes for the very first time, a vivid, emerald green. He had Harry's eyes, he had his grandmother's eyes, the very eyes that Severus had begged to look into with his last breath.

The happiness in Ginny's sigh was unmistakable as she leaned down into Harry's arms to kiss the head of the baby boy.

"You are beautiful my precious little Albus Severus Potter."


	2. Chapter 2: Babies Biscuits and Bickering

**_Thank you for the reviews and likes and Alerts!_**

**_Just so you know if updates are several days apart it is b/c I am working on that original novel for the publisher so I am writing four different stories right now and taking care of a very mobile James Sirius of my own : /_**

Chapter 2

**Babies, Biscuits and Bickering.**

The first few days at home were so opposite from their first weeks home with James that Harry worried something was wrong with their baby. He woke to eat and was impatient while waiting to be fed but after he was eating he didn't cry again until he was hungry again. Harry was pretty sure he slept more during that first week than he did during James' entire first year. Right now it was 5:00 AM and he was sitting beside his amazing wife, watching her nurse their newest son, the smallest little being he had ever seen.

"Is it stupid that even after James, I am still amazed that we can make something so perfect and tiny?" He said softly, running a finger over the jet black tufts of hair."

She chuckled lightly. "Absolutely not. He is perfect, thank merlin." They remained quiet for a while, just watching Albus contentedly and listening to his suckling noises. "Harry." She said in a quiet voice.

It was a voice he didn't often hear from her so it startled him into looking up into her watery eyes. She tried to hide her sniffle. He brushed a stray tear away before speaking.

"What is wrong Gin?" the worry, evident in his voice.

He watched the sincere sadness and sorrow flit across her face as she spoke, and maybe a tinge of…fear, or nerves. "We need to talk about something." Her voice still nearly silent.

"Alright." He replied slowly, letting his hand drop from the fuzzy soft head of his son.

"In the hospital…When I said I couldn't do it again?"

He nodded, not sure where she was going with this…She obviously had done this again, the proof in her arms.

"Well, I meant that."

"Gin, you did great." He paused, "Don't worry, he is fine and healthy, he made it and you did do it."

She shook her head.

"No you don't understand. I can't do it again. Albus, he is going to be the last baby. I am so sorry I just can't handle another premature birth and the fear. I can't risk another baby coming even earlier. Please understand, I don't want you to hate me." Her lip quivered a bit, before replying he leaned in and kissed it.

"Love, you have given me two beautiful sons, and you are a perfect mother to three. I could never ask for anything more than this. I never even imagined that this could be my life. I am so perfectly happy right now, and if you want Albus here to be the final baby than so be it. I am good with that."

She nodded, a smile returning to her face, "I was afraid you would be mad, or disappointed."

"Gin, let's just be honest for a minute. In the last 7 and a half years how well have I ever managed to be mad at you? I am not very good at it. And I would not get mad at you for worrying about our children's health. I am worried that you will regret this and want a girl once little Al here grows out of cuddles but we can always reassess later if you see fit as for now, we are all done, our family is perfect and I love it." They both chuckled as the baby finished his early morning meal and smacked his lips before falling back to sleep.

oOoOoooOoOoO

It was early, it had to be really early when Harry heard a small voice piping through the monitoring charm he had placed on Albus' room. At only 3 weeks the tiny boy slept better and obviously preferred to be in his room, so that is where he was. But this particular morning there was no cry that woke them only a small little voice.

"Hi Alby." It said softly. "No Alby pway. Mumum say no no no no Alby pway…wittle wittle Alby. Bye!" followed by the sound of little bare feet padding quickly from the room.

"I got him. You get Albus." Harry said as he leapt from the bed to wrangle the toddler.

Harry couldn't stop his smile at his son's conversation. James had been decidedly unimpressed with the little boy who couldn't even play with him and took his mummy's time away. He hadn't interacted much with him at all. Apparently he was getting over that, as the early morning greeting suggested. Teddy on the other hand had surprised them both, doting on the baby as if he was his own. The little boy that didn't want a new baby was smitten over his new brother.

He walked up on his black haired hazel eyed charmer just as he reached the top of the front staircase, thankfully they had charmed them so that an adult had to be accompanying any wizard 4 and under down them, otherwise the kid just couldn't get through.

"What do you think you are doing little scamp?" he said with a grin watching the determined little guy push at the invisible barrier.

"Bixuts mmmmnunumumu.., Alby bixuts tooo. ALBY WANNA BIXUT?" he hollered down the hall as loud as his little voice would allow…which was considerably loud.

"Shhhhhh Albus can't have biscuits. Come on let's get you some breakfast."

Harry watched in amusement as James stomped his little foot and put his hands on his hips, mimicking his mummy perfectly. "Alby hungy, get Alby, get bixuts. Get Alby daddy Get Alby!" he demanded.

Harry leaned down and hoisted his son into his arms spinning him in a circle before walking him back to his and Ginny's room, where he knew the youngest of the family would be having a second breakfast as they spoke. He slipped in the door and pointed to the nursing baby.

"See Alby is eating, Alby needs mummy milk, he is too little for biscuits, but Jamie can have biscuits because he is a big boy. No biscuits for Alby."

It was at that moment that the baby began to whimper and fuss despite his mother's efforts to calm him. His parents watched as James pouted out his lip and began to cry along with his little brother.

"Poe Alby no bixuts, poe poe Alby."

Shaking his head Harry carried the sniffling little one out of the room and to the kitchen by way of the back staircase.

oOoOoOoOoO

"Dad can I push Alby's stroller?"

"No Uncle Harry I really want to push Alby, please."

"Dad he's my brother, please! Vic got to push her brother and sister I should get to push mine!"

"That was soooooo long ago, pahlease Uncle Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes as the 6 and 7 year old argued the entire way down Diagon Alley towards WWW to pick up two more of their brood.

"Why don't one of you push James and when we get Freddie and Roxy one of you can push Freddie?" He said, trying to be fair.

"How about when we meet with Auntie Hermione and Uncle Ron at Gringotts I push Alby and you push Rosie." Teddy said, completely blowing off his father's suggestion.

Victoire met this suggestion with an excited yelp of joy.

"You two I think we need to talk to your aunt and uncle first to see if they are alright with you pushing Rosie's pram, Rosie and Al are just little and they can get hurt easily." Ginny said diplomatically, she too was ignored.

Adding the other two children to the group proved to make for a hyperactive bunch, With Teddy and Victoire at 6 and 7, Roxy and Dominique at 3 and 4 and then James and Freddie both only one and a half, then Albus and soon to be Rose, they had their hands full. Luckily for them Ron and Hermione would be staying with them for the duration of the day. They walked up to the happy little quiet group of three ready to change their day for the nosier.

"Well, you just brought a circus didn't you?" Hermione said, smiling at all of her nieces and nephews.

"Hi Auntie Hermione." Four voices squealed back at her.

"Can I push Rosie in her pram? Then Teddy can push Alby and we can play mummy and daddy!" Victoire asked with a winning smile.

"We are NOT playing mommy and daddy! That is gross, I am not never gonna be a daddy, cuz I am not kissin a girl." Teddy said disgust plain on his face.

"Then how is you gonna grow up because my mummy and daddy had to get married before Daddy stopped bein a big ole' kid runnin round like a nut. Grandma said so, I heard her tell him, so if you are gonna grow up you are gonna have to play daddy and mummy."

"The adults of their group walked along listening at rapt attention, each one pushing a stroller (Alby and Rosie had been forgotten by their older cousins and brother) and Roxy and Dom bouncing along ahead.

"Nu-ugh, you don't gotta be a daddy to be a grown up. Uncle Charlie isn't a daddy and he's grown up and he don't gots no mummy livin with him." Teddy argued.

"Easy he's not a real grown up, just a really tall kid." Victoire answered with her perfect logic.

"Well," he paused for a minute trying to think. "It don't matter no way cuz even if I have to grow up and play mummy and daddy I'm not playin it with you, you have girl germs and I don't want em."

"Oh yeah!" she replied angrily

"Yeah!"

"Oh here we go." Ron said with a grin.

"They will be at this for a while let's just do some shopping shall we." Ginny replied.

Harry was happy to say that the entire day they were not hassled at all, though he did see a few reporters snatch a picture or two, something he knew they would never be able to prevent entirely. In fact the only scene caused was by Teddy and Victoire's constant bickering. At one point Harry had mufliatoed them so only they could hear each other, until the women figured it out and put a stop to it.

"I can't believe you would hex your own son." Ginny said in a fierce whisper.

"I didn't hex him, well I did but it was harmless.

"I can't believe you let him do that." Hermione hissed at Ron.

"He didn't let me, it was his idea." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione glared. "Thanks so much for that mate." Ron said, looking daggers at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3: Just Like Dad

**_Check the rating before you read this chapter!_**

**_It isn't too terrible bad, but is eludes to stuff…_**

**_That is all the warning you get._**

**_I am not JKR..sorry to disappoint._**

Chapter 3

**Just Like Dad **

"Dad, please can I go to Ollie's? PAHLESE! It's opening day for his dad, please!" Teddy wailed as Harry lifted James out of the bath and carried him towards his room, Teddy following close behind.

"Ted, I told you that Mum and I would think about it, we thought about it and decided that you need to be home this weekend after being in trouble at school already. Then after already telling you no, instead of improving your behavior you go and do something like you did today."

"But Dad, it was so stupid."

"Theodore. You have been back in school for all of five weeks. Five weeks! Last week we had two notes sent home, in all we have had 6 notes already, and you played a very mean and possibly dangerous prank on another student today and that is not acceptable in this house."

He watched Teddy's face fall into an indignant expression, his hair going orange "It wasn't even a grown one dad, only a little bitty seedling, barely had sprouted any at all. He only fell asleep for ten minutes." He tried to argue, Harry shook his head firmly as he pulled pajamas onto the wiggling James.

"Do not even try to justify this to me Teddy. Not even a little bit. I am putting Jamie to bed, we are going to talk about this in your room when I am done. In all honesty son you should be glad that I was at work when your Professor flooed your mum about this. Take your bum to your room, and I will be there soon. If you need to use the bathroom I suggest you do it on your way, because you will not be leaving that room again tonight."

The boy turned on his heel, hair flaming red, and stomped out of the room. Harry sighed as he heard a door slam down the hallway.

He looked at his sleepy boy and sat him in his big boy bed. "He inherited you mum's temper I do believe."

"Mummm mummm." James agreed as his daddy laughed and snuggled him up to his side to read him a bedtime story.

He quietly shut the door 20 minutes later leaving Jamie to sleep for the night before walking a few doors down to Teddy's room. He knocked once and pushed the door open, revealing the red headed little boy sitting on the floor writing on a piece of parchment with his tiny little Rust and White scops owl.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

Teddy looked up showing his tear streaked face. "I'm writing to Ollie to tell him I can't come tomorrow and to get someone else to go with him to the match instead." The boy said miserably. Harry waited silently until the letter was rolled and tied to the miniature owl. "Take it to Ollie's house. I'll leave the window up for you." As Fluffit flew out of the window and into the inky sky Harry walked over to the bed and took a seat.

Teddy remained seated crosslegged on the floor, looking down.

"Teddy, what you did today was dangerous and cruel. I will not tolerate that in this house. You know better. You set an unpotted mandrake in another student's cubby on purpose, you knew what would happen because you and Ollie both took preventative measures to keep yourselves from being affected. That was dangerous Ted. You could have seriously hurt him!"

"No, no I couldn't of, it was barely even a sprout pretty much still a seed. It couldn't even cry yet just whine. And Barrett is mean and nasty and he calls us both names and he said that I am going to grow up and be a monster because my dad was a werewolf and I am a mudblood half breed! What else should I have done?"

Harry watched helplessly as his son burst into tears and refused to look at him. He scooted off of the bed and sat beside the shaking red headed boy.

"Ted, you have to just ignore that. You can't attack everyone who says something mean about you son. What he did was horrible and I know better than anyone that sometimes words can hurt worse than a punch or a kick or in this case, worse than the effects of a sproutling mandrake. But that doesn't make what you did right, or even justifiable.

There will never ever be an excuse good enough to hurt or embarrass someone else. Never."

He reached over and pulled Teddy into his lap, reveling in the way he seemed to collapse into his arms. It was rare to get to hold him anymore. Now that he was big and too grown up for this sort of thing.

"Listen little man. I am sorry they said those things to you. They aren't true at all."

"They are true. All of them, Dad was a werewolf and mom was part muggle… They are all true." He sniffled, rubbing his face on Harry's shirt.

"Yes, your dad was a werewolf, but he is widely regarded as a hero of the dark war and he never bit a single person or attacked them, ever. Your mum was one of the very last of the house of Black. One of the final, greatest pureblood houses in existence. Her father died at the hands of Voldemort, he was hunted for being a muggle and for helping me escape. He was a great man, though I only met him once he was a great great man. You should be proud of what they all were not ashamed Teddy." He smoothed the lightening hair down as it shifted into a strawberry blonde, highlighted in baby blue.

"Teddy, James and Albus they have nearly the exact same magical line as you. Have you ever thought of that? My mum is a muggleborn witch, my dad is a pureblood wizard…Just exactly like your Mum's parents. Ginny is a pureblood witch. Both of Remus' parents were wizards. Do you see them as lacking something? Are you embarrassed for the blood they have?"

Teddy looked appalled at the thought.

"No! Not at all. But come on dad, even you have to admit, they aren't part werewolf."

"Yes, that is true, but children don't inherit everything, good thing too as both your mum and me have had a piece of Voldemort's soul living within them for a bit." Teddy looked shocked at that news. "Teddy, bad things happen to very good people. They hurt them in ways that are indescribable, the only way to fight back is to be secure in yourself and in your heart. You are a good boy son, with good values and a good little blue head on your shoulders. You have to choose the right decisions in life though or else who you become will be an entirely different Teddy than who you were born to be. Do you understand?"

Teddy nodded his head, his hair flopping into his grey eyes. "No more attacking with mandrakes." Harry put two fingers under his chin and lifted it to meet his face.

"Right, but also, no more attacking at all. And you will apologize to that boy on Monday. Oh and you are grounded for the weekend. No Ollie, no Victoire, understood?" Teddy nodded his miserable head and stood only to throw himself onto his bed in tears. Harry knew that sometimes even though one understood the lesson being taught it didn't make it easy to learn. So he rested his hand for a moment on the heaving back, kissed the back of his head and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

He smiled when he saw Ginny smirking, leaning against the wall just outside of the door.

"I seem to remember a little boisterous boy attacking people back for calling him names a few years ago." She said, her eyes shining with mirth.

Reaching out to her he pulled her into his arms, where she went willingly. "Yeah well, I'd rather my son not relive my life." He replied before kissing her firmly.

"I don't see why not, it has turned out great I think." She replied.

"Well at least I would rather him skip the whole teenaged part of it, with a few exceptions."

With a laugh she kissed him again and smiled happily. "Well you know my love, it has been 9 weeks since Albus was born, and I was thinking that since everyone is sound in bed for at least the next three hours we could use a little mummy daddy time what do you think?" The look in his eyes was all the answer that was needed as he scooped her up and carried her to their room.

He pushed the door shut quietly behind him as he tossed her none to gently on the bed. She went bouncing with giggles, rolling until he grabbed her hips and pulled her back to his side of the bed on the edge.

"You sure you're ready?"

She nodded and gave him a seductive smile. "Yes, but don't forget the protection charm." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Of course not. Beautiful." He said huskily before waving his wand and climbing up over top of his amazing wife.

Her breath gasped in as he began to kiss the sensitive skin of her neck and collar bone. It sent visible goose pimples down her arms. Reveling in the effect he still had on her after this long, he let his fingers slowly pop the buttons on her blouse open. Slipping the tips gently over the slightly tan skin of her engorged breasts.

"Are they off limits?" he asked nuzzling his face into her ample cleavage. She giggled and nodded.

"Until Albus relinquishes his claim on them yes they are off limits."

"and I had just reclaimed them too." He pouted. She smiled a devious smile and began to undo the buttons on his dressy work shirt.

"Well then I think you will just have to reclaim some other parts of me for now." He practically growled as he leaned down into a mind numbing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Assistance From Allies

**_For anyone that is interested, _**

**_The Prequel to Legacy is up! _**

**_And will be updated regularly : ) _**

**_See the wonderful thing about fanfiction is:_**

**_When you get stuck, and get tired of inventing your own world,_**

**_And you can't find the words to explain WTF you are seeing in your head…._**

**_You can close that story and pick up your fanfiction that you have been writing on for over a year_**

**_And feel just at home and remember why you decided to try and write your own stuff in the first place._**

**_# that moment when you realize the you can still go play in someone elses world for as long as you want and there will be people who are happy that you needed to!_**

**_Taking a break from Eleri and Ashe for a bit. (My characters) _**

**_ Going to come play with you for a week or so._**

**_Enjoy the updates : )_**

Chapter 4

**Assistance From Allies**

The day had been dull to say the least. Ron was out with the hit wizards training on defensive tactics and Harry had been stuck in the office for Special Forces Elite Aurors for the last 5 hours. He was supposedly tracking Yaxley, the only remaining death eater on the loose but just like the last two years, there was nothing turning up at all. They hadn't seen anything from him since the raid he and Ron had lead before James was born.

Since then the trail had gone completely dry. So much so that since he was mainly in charge of looking for this man and not hide no hair had been seen, he had been able to fully complete on site auror training in less than a year's time. Not only was he part of Kingsley's original specialized force he was also a fully qualified auror. And a good one at that.

But today he was on desk duty and going over reports and maps and magic usage lists were as boring to him as history of magic homework used to be. Seriously, it was pointless for him to try. Which was why it was seriously a miracle that Hermione walked in at that moment.

"Hey Harry, I was just wondering is you would care to join me for lunch?" She said with a smile. He stood up and reached for his light traveling cloak instantly.

"I would be happy to leave, as long as your auror husband doesn't take off my head for going on a date with his wife." He joked as he lead her out of his office, closed and magically locked his door.

"I think you should be more worried about your fireball of a wife. " she replied as they stepped into the lifts.

oooOOooo

He took the last bite of his steak and kidney pie before glancing at the old watch that used to belong to Fabian Prewett, sighing at that fact that he only had 20 minutes left of his lunch break.

"Am I that much more boring than Ron that you can't wait to get away from me?" Hermione asked with a grin.

Harry looked up with an apologetic smile and shook his head, "No, it isn't that at all, actually completely the opposite. I was thinking about how much I don't want to go back to work at all. I am so frustrated. I have been looking for this one death eater for years, Hermione. Years! I am out of places to look." He sighed.

"You are still looking for him?"

Harry nodded his head and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Have you thought about asking some of the kids of the old death eater crowd? I mean like Malfoy, or Parkinson? They have all proven loyal to the ministry right? So use them, ask, the may know something you don't."

He looked at her in awe. How, after 7 years of fighting side by side, had he forgotten to ask his best resource? "You sister in law are absolutely brilliant!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Three days later found Harry standing on the doorstep of Malfoy manor. Waiting for his knock to be answered. Seconds later a house elf pulled the door open and beaconed him in.

"How can Pooschy help sir?" the small elf asked.

"I need to speak with Mr. Draco Malfoy if you would. I am Harry Potter of the Auror Elites." He replied with a bow of his head.

The elf looked stunned for a moment and lead him through to an opulently appointed office, where Harry stood and looked at the book titles on one of the large bookshelves. After a few minutes the door behind him opened and for the first time in more than seven years Harry saw his once school nemesis. Though he was much less foreboding now, as he walked in wearing slacks and a dark blue button down, holding a squirming infant dressed in green and yellow stripes. Draco nodded in greeting and held out his hand. Harry took it amicably.

"I am really sorry to intrude on you in your home right now. You haven't been around the ministry as of late. Now I see why." He said motioning toward the baby, who looked to be between Rose and Albus in age.

Draco nodded his still white blonde head. "Yes, I have been rather busy with my family lately. My wife fell sick shortly after Scorpious here was born, she has yet to fully recover so I have been doing much of the baby business myself. I have to say, it isn't for the weak stomach that is for sure."

Harry laughed in response as he thought of Albus' nappy change this morning and James' sick spell from too many biscuits the other morning. He shook his head as he sat in the chair Draco motioned to. "No, no fatherhood definitely is not for those who get ill easily that is certain." He replied.

"Now, what brings you here today? Surely is urgent for you of all people to contact me. We don't have the friendliest track record you know?"

Harry couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face. "No we most certainly don't. I need to see if you have any information on a still at large death eater. I know you are no longer affiliated with them however I would be foolish to think that you don't still associate with people who may be. As such you have full immunity on anything you tell me. I need to find Yaxley, I needed him found yesterday, but as I am still looking obviously I am lacking something somewhere. Tell me you have at least heard whispers of where he may be.

Draco shifted the now sleeping infant on his shoulder, causing the light from the window to fall upon the wisps of platinum hair on the boys tiny head. Harry took the moments of silence to dwell on how much he and Draco had changed since the war, both obviously for the better, both had matured immensely.

"I think I might can help you Potter."


	5. Chapter 5: Boom Fall Down

Chapter 5

**Boom Fall Down**__

"James and Freddie get your bums down these steps this instant!" Harry heard Ginny yell from the front room.

He walked to the top of the steps, holding the baby.

He couldn't understand why she was yelling when the steps had been magically blocked and she knew they couldn't get down them or up them at all. As such, he was caught off guard when he saw them sitting on a step half way up the staircase giggling like mad. He was even more astounded when he realized that he could not pass the invisible barrier that had been set for the boys' protection. From the look on her face, neither could his wife.

"What happened?" he called down the stairs, wincing as both boys turned quickly to see him, causing Freddie to teeter unstably on his step.

"Well, seeing as they both have somehow procured a wand, I am going to go out on a limb and say they have been in our wand drawer and reversed the spell." Ginny said, obviously irritated.

"So I am stuck up here with a hungry baby, and no way to get him to you?" Harry replied, panicked.

Ginny huffed "Unless you want to roll him down the staircase to me, yes you are stuck for the moment." She snapped back.

Harry looked at her through raised eyebrows, she was starting to lose her temper with the twosome giggling in between them. "James Sirius Potter and Fred Alexander Weasley, bring your bums and those wands to me right this instant." He said in a stern voice.

Both boys looked at him, not even a hint of fear on their faces. Neither one of them moved in fact Freddie sat down and James began to use Harry's wand to draw pictures on the marble topped stairs. Harry looked at them trying to keep the grin off of his face at the duo's antics.

"Don't you dare laugh at them, it will only encourage them!"

"I wasn't laughing, I swear!"

"Ginny! Harry!" he heard from downstairs.

Ginny turned and a relieved smile broke across her face.

"Oh thank goodness, I'm in the entryway!" she shouted towards the back room, where the floo fireplace was located.

Harry watched as Molly walked up to her daughter's side.

"Is there a reason both of you are just staring at the boys sitting on these dangerous stairs?" she said as she looked up her grandsons.

Ginny scowled at her mother. "No mum, we just thought they looked like they were having fun, and I wanted my marble stairs painted blue." She said, irritated.

Harry couldn't hold back his grin, Ginny had always boasted a fiery temper. "They somehow got into our wand box and took our wands mum, they reversed the blocking charm, and without our wands we are stuck." Harry called from the top of the stairs.

Hearing his daddy James held his stolen wand above his head and smiled proudly. "Wan!" he declared.

Freddie followed suit holding up his procured wand and shaking it about. "Yesh, yesh, WAN go BOOM!" he yelled, causing a loud bang and the stairs rattled.

James who had been perched precariously on his step stumbled with the shaking and his parents and grandmother stood helpless as he tumbled backwards down the stairs. Harry forced himself to keep hold of Albus rather than dropping him to lunge for Jamie. Ginny screamed and in the blink of an eye Molly's wand flashed, he saw the air shimmer as the barrier fell but it wasn't fast enough for them to stop James from falling down and hitting at least eight stairs.

Gin and Molly both rushed to him where he lay screaming upside down across two steps. Harry gripped Al with one arm and rushed down and scooped Freddie up onto his hip before making his way to James. Ginny was pulling him into her arms, as she did James' crying reached a fever pitch and he held his breath, Ginny then became hysterical.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When Percy walked into the family waiting room of St Mungo's it was to find a pale, nervous and harassed looking Harry. He walked over to him, hugging him as he stood up.

"How are you little brother?" he asked as he gripped his shoulder.

"I don't know, tired, scared, angry, frustrated. I can't tell." He said trying to bounce a screaming Albus.

"Here let his uncle give it a try." He said, taking the baby.

Harry held out a full baby bottle towards him. "Maybe you will have better luck, he has never had to take a bottle, he only nurses and he wants nothing to do with it. I had to go to the school to get Ted, his security measures are so high no one but me or Gin can take him out. And I haven't seen anyone except the nursemaid who brought me that bottle for Albie in two hours. Thank you for coming, I couldn't reach anyone, I tried everybody." He finished, defeated.

"Ok, well here is what we are going to do. I am going to take Teddy, Albie and Freddie here home, Audrey will be able to help with the boys, and we will get Albus to eat, I promise." Percy replied patting Harry on the back again.

Harry nodded and rounded up the other two boys, helping get Freddie situated in Percy's other arm and Teddy following, carrying the nappy sack. He kissed all three of boys, and hugged Teddy.

"Thank you so so much Perce." He said, his gratitude evident in his voice.

"Anything for family Harry, now go take care of my wife and nephew. I will get ahold of George or Angie and let them know I have their little monster." He said as he walked out of the waiting area.

Harry took a second to regain his bearings, after worrying for his son, listening to his baby scream disconsolately for hours and Freddie and Teddy whining, playing, yelling or crying at random intervals he was a nervous wreck. He had to pull it together for his wife and son. He stood and walked to the desk down the hall.

"Miss?"

The dark headed woman looked up, obviously not interested in what he had to say.

"Yes."

"I need to see James Sirius Potter." He replied, trying to hold onto the very little bit of patience he had left.

"I am sorry sir but that patient is on a high security list and is not permitted any visitors besides his parents and immediate family." She said, turning away from him.

That little bit of patience was wearing very thin and he slapped his hand down on the counter.

"I AM HIS FATHER DAMN IT! I am Harry James Potter, father of James Sirius Potter, and I demand to see my son now!"

The woman turned, the look on her face was torn between being apologetic, fearful and nervous. He knew that when he lost control of his temper he also tended to lose control of his magic, he tried to reign it in, but knew that after the day he had he was failing miserably. It was again his dumb luck that he felt hard hands squeeze his shoulders and heard a voice behind him.

"Hi, I am Charlie Weasley, James' uncle. I am here to escort his father to see him." He said calmly.

The nurse looked relieved to have someone calm to talk to, "Of course, let me show you the way, he is in a protected corridor.

Harry held his breath as he walked up to the door. He walked through and tried to see his son, but couldn't for the three healers hovering over him. He felt himself hurled backwards into Charlie as Ginny launched herself into his stomach. He could feel her shaking, her body giving over to the wracking sobs. He held her close and looked over to his mother in law who had tears in her eyes. Charlie helped him get seated in the chair at the corner and he pulled Ginny onto his lap.

"How is he?" he asked, burying his face in his wife's hair.

It was Molly who answered, knowing Ginny was beyond words. "He is really banged up, he had several broken bones, he broke a rib, it punctured his lung while he was crying. They sedated him to keep him from making the injuries worse and to make it easier to heal him. He has a pretty severe concussion. Right now they are healing all of the breaks, they had to wait until his breathing stabilized to heal them."

Harry nodded slightly and kissed Ginny's head.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here." He whispered to her. "I couldn't get anyone. Percy showed up a bit ago and took the three boys and then Charlie got here just a minute ago."

"I got your patronus at the reserve. I came as soon as I got it but it takes them a while to get to Romania. I got here just as he was coming back to see you."

Molly nodded and stepped over to hug her son. After a few minutes the two of them left Harry and Ginny alone with their son and the healers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After what felt like hours the healers left Jamie to sleep in a bewitched sleep, and told both Harry and Ginny that he would be admitted for 3 days at least to monitor the head injury and the breathing. Harry had been able to talk Ginny into going home with her mum and Charlie, after all Albie really needed his mummy and Teddy was terrified for his little brother. She left reluctantly and in tears but knowing that her other two sons needed her too and her baby was just too young to be away from his mum for any longer.

Harry kissed her goodbye and settled into the chair beside his firstborn's bedside, watching how peaceful he looked and how pitiful he was with his bruises and bandages. He let his mind roam over his young son's short time here with him. He couldn't believe he was already in the hospital and not even two years old yet. He was shaping up to live up every bit to his namesakes. Harry wasn't sure if that thought heartened him or terrified him. It was odd being on this side of the hospital bed, normally he was the one in the bed not beside of it. It was much harder from this point of view. As he watched his small son breathe in and out Harry let his head droop and fell into a fitful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Boo Boo's and Blasts From

**_So I have spent the last couple weeks completely rereading both Legacy and After The Sun Rose._**

**_I mean every single sequel one shot everything to make sure I was following my own story._**

**_There are some seriously sad moments in these stories…I had myself crying._**

**_Did anyone else notice that at Gin's first appointment it says that the baby is due in August…_**

**_And then somehow James was born 4 weeks early on Valentine's day? _**

**_That was a complete mess up on my part lol._**

**_We will stick with Valentines day._**

**_Let's see who read Legacy or at least who remembers a reference from the original ATSR…_**

**_Well I am certainly not JKR but here you are._**

Chapter 6

**Boo Boo's, and Blast's from the past.**

Harry was awoken by a whimper from the little hospital cot beside him. He immediately opened his eyes and jumped to his small son's side. He instantly recognized the fear in the normal excited, happy hazel eyes.

"Hey Jamie, I am right here little boy." He said, running his fingers gently over the little cheeks.

James' chin began to tremble before tears splashed down his face. The sensor charms began to go off and a blonde headed healer rushed in immediately.

"Look who is awake. Hey little buddy you gave us quite the scare." She said soothingly, while she ran her wand over him, running diagnostics on him.

"Can I hold him? Why isn't he moving?" Harry asked in a strangled voice as James screamed louder and more tears poured from his eyes.

"We have him under a body bind spell. Keeping him from thrashing and injuring his bones while they healed. But he has been asleep for nearly 9 hours and they appear to be healed properly. His lung too, and judging by his cries he is breathing just fine. If you'd like, I can remove the spell and you are most welcome to hold him, just be gentle. Don't let him down to play and we will be in soon to heal some of the more minor abrasions and bruises. It would be better for him to be calm before then."

"Of course, remove it please. It is scarring him."

She smiled and released the spells, James immediately sat up and leaned towards his father, hiccupping slightly.

"Dadadaddeee." He cried as Harry lifted him into his arms and held him close.

"He should be fine for now. If you need anything at all just call on me, I am his healer in charge, I came all the way from France just for this little guy."

Harry smiled and shook her hand, thank you so much Ms. Mandleton." He said, looking at her nametag.

"Oh no, just call me Rileigh, please." She said, her sincerity was so obvious that Harry couldn't help but relax in her presence.

"Thank you for taking care of my son Rileigh, and please call me Harry."

O0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

They had been in the children's ward of the hospital for three days and James was going stir crazy. Ginny had been coming for five hours every morning and then back for two hours at bedtime. Harry had yet to actually leave the ward for more than two hours at a time, and they were to shower, eat and change. Today they were hoping to take their little trouble maker home, Teddy and Alby were allowed to come today to see their brother since he was doing so well.

Teddy was asleep in a chair he had been sitting on the floor playing with miniature lifelike dragons until an hour ago, James had been playing with him momentarily but was now trying to bounce on his bed and at the moment was hanging off of Harry's arm. Ginny was rocking Albus when the door to their secure private ward opened. Ginny looked up and smiled at her son's healer. She had been amazing with James these last few days. She completely doted on him.

"And this must be little Mister Alby that James has told me so much about." She said with a smile as she leaned down to see the infant. She had a far away look on her face and stood up with a smile. "And what is this little mess doing jumping on his daddy?"

"Pwayin! Teddddiiiieee fall sleepy, Jamie no nap. No naps por Jamie! Pway Daddy!" he giggled happily as he pointed at the sleeping boy in the chair.

Rileigh turned to see whom he was talking about, both Harry and Ginny couldn't help but register the shock on her face.

"Rileigh, are you alright?" Ginny asked warily, having never seen the woman look so distant or confused before.

"He-he looks just like him." She stuttered.

"Excuse me? He looks like who?" Harry asked looking at his eldest son.

"This is Teddy? Teddy Lupin? He-he looks just like Remus. I mean just like him, like every baby picture, just like I had always imagined one of his sons to look." The couple couldn't miss the tears pouring down her face.

"You knew Remus?" Harry asked.

She turned and looked at him with a frown but nodded her head. "I did. I hadn't intended to tell you any of this. I knew him, James, Lily, even Sirius. I knew you had adopted Remus' son, I read about it in the prophet. I don't know why I didn't think about him coming to see his brother. We should talk. Before you leave with James. You have about two hours before his paperwork will be ready for him to go. Am I correct in assuming his Godparents are in the waiting room?"

"They are." Ginny said warily, not sure what to make of this.

"I think it would be best to talk where we won't be interrupted, would you consent to having them sit with Jamie and Teddy and coming with me to the Visitors Tea-room? I think you could safely bring little Albus there with you."

Both Harry and Ginny hesitantly agreed, wanting to hear what this was about but also not certain what to think about this turn of events.

As it turned out Ron and Hermione were happy to sit with their Godson, they hadn't been allowed back to see him at all and they had been desperate to see that he was safe with their own eyes. They sat happily in the ward, Hermione reading a story outloud while James ignored it and wrestled with his uncle Won-Won.

Harry sat opposite the attractive older woman after pulling out the chair beside of him for Ginny, who sat after adjusting the now sleeping Albus.

"I know I owe you an explanation. But first just understand that I really never intended to bring any of this up. When St. Mungo's called the hospital in Paris asking for a pediatric specialist and they mentioned James' name I jumped at the chance. Just to see you, Harry, and to see them, James and Albus. I hadn't even thought about Teddy being a part of it." She looked up at Harry after staring at Albus for several silent minutes. "I know that you know this but Albus looks so much like you, even more than you look like James, and that is incredible seeing as you could be his twin. It is only the eyes. You have Lily's eyes. But as much as Albus looks like you, that little spitfire in that ward down there acts just like you did as a little boy. I can't get over it."

"You knew me, before my parents died. You knew them all?" Harry said in a strangled voice.

She nodded, a sad look on her face. "Seeing Teddy threw me. I am sorry. I am Rileigh, I was Remus' girlfriend from 6th year until the night your parents died."

"His girlfriend? Oh Merlin you are Rileigh! He mentioned you! He thought that Teddy was yours! You are that Rileigh?"

"He what!" she practically shouted. Harry took a moment to explain about the wedding and Remus seeing baby Teddy, about him assuming she had been his mother." Rileigh nodded sadly.

"I never expected to not be with him. But the night your parents died, Dumbledore came to his flat and told him, not only of their deaths, but also of Sirius' supposed betrayal, of Peter's death and of you being sent off to live with the muggles. It, I think it killed a piece of him. He left, he just took off. I didn't see or hear from him again. Not until I saw the announcement of him being made a professor at Hogwarts and then not again until the word of his marriage to Sirius' cousin. I of course read of their deaths and about the two of you adopting Teddy."

"You see when he left, I waited for five years for him to return, he never did. I went to France, it was his hometown I had hoped he would return there one day, I went to medical school I became a pediatric specialist. He never came. I hoped everyday until the day I read of his marriage. I never gave up until that day. I know why he left. Lily, Alice, myself, Vinniah…we were the best of friends. I can only imagine that looking at me everyday would have been a constant reminder that I was the only one of our group left. It would have driven him crazy. But it hurt. I don't think he realized that I had lost everything too. My best friend's, I was your Auntie Ri Ri. I loved you, I watched you, I held you right after you were born. I came here when they called because I just needed to see that you were perfect and whole and that you were happy. I also knew that I couldn't let you lose your son, I couldn't let another James Potter die. I couldn't let James' and Sirius' legacy die, I knew I could save him so I came instantly."

Harry looked at her, mouth agape not really certain what to say to this woman who had once been family to him and who had now spent the last three days doting on his son and saving his life.

"I truly am sorry Harry, Ginny. It is just when I saw that precious little boy, that looks so so much like Remmy, it made me remember every dream I ever had of having a little boy that looked just like that. I couldn't help it."

Harry was still in shock as tears began to spill from her eyes. He was vaguely aware of Ginny placing the baby in his arms and he watched as she moved over to the elder woman and hugged her close. " We have so few people who were close to James and Lily, Sirius and Remus, we would love to have you be part of our lives. Would you like to meet Teddy?"


	7. Chapter 7: New Friends

**_Eeeek so glad the response was good to the return of Rileigh!_**

**_I needed a twist, I was getting bored, she is my twist, _**

**_And I am on a marauders kick and she links me to them : )_**

**_This is a short one, it is a companion to the chapter before._**

**_Thanks for reading and for the reviews._**

**_As always, if you are looking for JKR…she isn't me._**

**_HAPPY NEW YAR!_**

Chapter 7

**New Friends**

Harry was a nervous wreck. They had decided at the hospital that it would be better for Rileigh to meet Teddy at Potter manor where the little boy would be happy and comfortable and where Rileigh wasn't working. James had been released and had been home for two weeks. You would never know anything was wrong with the hyper little boy. Harry was sitting in his study when Teddy came through.

"Dad, mum said your visitor is here. She also said to tell you to help me find clothes that match."

Harry looked up at his son and laughed, he was wearing one of Harry's very first Gyffindor Quidditch practice shirts and a pair of lime green wind pants. He stood and stretched before ruffling the bright Turquoise hair.

"DAD! It took me like an hour to figure out how to make it spike like that!" he whined as he tried to sidestep his father. Harry chased him down the hall to his room laughing the entire way.

They appeared downstairs 15 minutes later, Harry grinning and carrying a much too big, and a sulking Teddy. He did not appreciate being forced to wear nice jeans and a clean shirt, at least it was a quidditch shirt he figured, as he pulled at the Puddlemore sleeves. Upon entering the family sitting room Harry smiled at Rileigh, who was holding a jabbering James, and sat on the sofa opposite her with Teddy on his lap.

"Who are you, you've never been in my house before." Teddy said instantly.

Harry couldn't hold back a chuckle for his so un-shy son. "Son this is Rileigh, she was friends with my dad when he was at Hogwarts and she knew me when I was a little baby, about the size of Alby and Jamie."

Ever perceptive, Teddy flung his head to meet Harry's eyes and then flashed his liquidy gray eyes onto the woman sitting across from him. "If you were friends with granpa James than you were friends with my Daddy Remus too." He said bluntly.

Harry was proud of Rileigh, they hadn't warned her of Teddy's forwardness and she took it in stride without missing a beat. "You are very right Teddy. I did know Remus, he was in fact my best friend. You look a lot like him you know?"

Teddy arched his eyebrows. "He did not have cool blue spikey hair like this." He said confidently.

All three adults laughed. "No, he did not, but I here you got that talent from your very cool mum. I met her once or twice too, she was very young though, just about your age. Her hair was always."

"PINK!" Teddy shouted, cutting her off.

"Nope, at that age her hair was always lime green. Drove her mother crazy if I remember correctly. The only time she let her hair be normal was if they were in a muggle town then it was brown, and very straight."

Teddy shook his head and let the electric blue spike fall to his natural blonde wavy curls, they fell just past the tops of his ears. "I have my daddy's real hair though." He said knowingly.

Harry hugged him close when he saw Rileigh's eyes mist over. "You certainly do, and you have his eyes. You could always tell when he was angry or sad because his eyes looked like a thunderstorm was coming they reminded me of dark storm clouds. But when he was happy they looked like silver. I loved Remus' eyes."

"I bet he liked yours too, they are a pretty blue. Just like Vic's eyes." He said, before suddenly his eyes flashed to the exact color of Rileigh's.

Harry knew what she was seeing in that moment, Remus' young face with her eyes, almost like looking into what her future could have been but wasn't.

A few hours later Teddy was playing outside on the quidditch pitch with his child's firebolt, being chased along by Ollie and Victoire who had come to play for the afternoon. James was playing with his toddler quidditch set surrounded by a protective charm and Albus was napping in his pram. Harry and Ginny were sitting at a table watching the kids play and laughing at Rileigh's many stories.

"So, here we are in the dungeons in only our underclothes, and James, who is supposedly completely over Lily , realizes that she is in this group and his face when he saw her was priceless. I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head. It took him a full minute to go get her because he couldn't think straight. Those two were a mess that year. They drove all of us insane."

"I think the marauders would have given Fred and George a run for their money." Ginny replied, Harry nodded frantically.

"Well they definitely made lots of people run that is for sure." Riliegh added. "It has been lovely spending the afternoon with you two and the boys, I really can't thank you enough. It has been 20 years since I spoke of any of my friends. I hope this won't be the last time we get together."

"Definitely not, I want you to be a part of our lives from now on. Thank you for being here today and for helping Jamie. We will get together soon. Maybe we can bring the boys to France to see you, I know Ted would love to see where Remus grew up." Harry said standing to see their new friend out. They had had a great day with Rileigh. She showed them through the manor and told them how it used to look. She explained the fire and told of how James ad taken Harry to safety after using an unforgivable curse on his stubborn wife. Harry could not thank her enough for sharing memories with him of his parents. Hearing about how happy they were and how happy Sirius and Remus were had been more of a gift than she could ever realize.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o


	8. Chapter 8: Silly Mornings

**_I'm sorry, I'm so so so so so so sorry!_**

**_I got this wild urge to write a "short" AU…_**

**_In ten days it was completely finished…._**

**_32 chapters and over 96,000 words._**

**_It got wildly out of control._**

**_There is a lot of marauder action if you want to read it._**

**_Lots of people liked it and you can consider it my apology for letting you go so long with no update._**

**_Sorry sorry sorry sorry_**

**_I am not JKR _**

Chapter 8

**Silly Mornings, Terrifying Evenings**

"Ginny!"

She heard her name being yelled from upstairs.

"GIN!" she could hear Harry screaming.

She sat the baby in his travel cot in the family room and followed the sound of his yells. She curiously walked into their bedrooms suite as she picked up the sounds of James little voice.

"Jamie do." He said excitedly.

"James, go get your dragons! Ooooh fun dragons!" Harry said in a tense voice.

"Jamie do! Daddy, Jamie do-oo-oo-oo"

"You cannot do this, now go on." Harry growled quietly.

Ginny poked her head around the corner into their spa style bathroom and found Harry standing at the toilet obviously attempting to use it and James holding his leg trying to see what he was doing. She burst out laughing at the excited face of James and the traumatized face of his daddy.

"What's going on in here?" she asked as she made her way over to the sink."

"Daddy do! Jamie do! Jamie do pee! Jamie do pee!"" the excited toddler jumped up and down to Ginny's laughter.

"A little help would be nice before I can't hold it and piss on his head." Harry said, irritated with their almost two year old.

"Well now Daddy, you can't be mad he wants to be like you. Show him how to do it and we will let him try." She said with a shrug.

"I am not letting him watch me go!" Harry hissed.

"Why not? It will teach him the way to go the right way." She said calmly.

"Gin, seriously, I have got to go, detach the son!"

"I sewiously. I James Siwius." James said with a smile still looking up at his daddy and down into the toilet. "Daddy go!" He demanded.

Ginny had dissolved into giggles by this point, she walked over and detached his arms before lifting him into hers and leaning against the sink.

"Uhm, I am not doing this with you holding him to watch either."

"Oh come oh Harry we have been married 8 years now, I think I have seen you pee before." She shook her head.

"Gin, you cannot be serious right now?" he growled hopping a bit from foot to foot in his attempt to hold it. "Just read him all those books we got Teddy."

"Teddy was older and James could care less about a book, he isn't Teddy. He does what daddy does, huh little boy." She said, fondly kissing his head.

"I daddy, Jamie be daddy. Do daddy! Do! Jamie do yike daddy do!" he squealed wiggling in his mummy's arms.

Harry couldn't stop the grin on his face. He knew what it was to want to be like your daddy.

"Sit him down and go on. And not a word about this to anyone!" he growled to Ginny's smile.

10 minutes later James came running down the hall with only a shirt on, no nappy no pants, and jumped into Ginny's lap beside Albus.

"Where are your clothes little mister?" she tried to ask sternly.

James' eyes got wide. "Daddy say shit! Jamie shit!"

Ginny laughed at her tattletale son.

"Why did daddy say a naughty word?" she questioned the reliable little boy.

"Daddy pee potty." He said knowingly.

"I know daddy is a big boy to pee in the potty. Did Jamie pee in the potty too?" she asked, assuming he had, or at least had tried.

"No, no, potty. Jamie pee daddy and Jamie pee, pants all wet, Daddy all wet. Daddy say shit." He rambled as he looked at his baby brother's hand while Ginny laughed so hard she nearly peed, herself.

Harry came into the room not moments later in a different pair of jeans and a tshirt. Holding a pair of clean pants and a nappy for James, an annoyed expression on his face.

"James Sirius get your arse over here and put these on." He said firmly.

James looked at Ginny wide eyed.

"Daddy say Awse." He said with a grim face.

"Daddy, arse and shit are naughty words." Ginny said, trying to keep a straight face.

Harry was not amused. "Well I am going to pop a little arse if it doesn't put on his nappy."

James smiled, daddy didn't spank his bum, and he knew it. Ginny rolled her eyes and reached out her hand for the clothes.

"Harry love, that threat isn't going to work until he is old enough to actually get spanked, he is almost two, I think he has a while." She giggled. "Jamie put these on little one."

"No, nappy, Jamie big boy, Jamie pee." He said with a smile.

"Peeing on daddy's leg does not count." Harry huffed.

Ginny stifled her laugh. "James do you want to go potty on the big boy potty?" she asked to his excited nods and squeals. "Then you have to put on your nappy and get dressed nice and handsome and you and mummy will go shopping for some big boy underwear just me and you. But you cannot run around starkers all day."

James proceeded to jump around happily and let Harry put a nappy and a romper outfit on him with a coat, January had been particularly cold this year. Soon after, Ginny was ready and left Harry in charge of Albus, and Teddy when he got home from school.

Teddy flooed in from school that afternoon to find Harry asleep on the couch with Albus asleep on his chest. Knowing that Alby was likely to cry if he got woken up he wandered upstairs to his room to play in his secret clubhouse.

He had been playing and reading for maybe a half an hour but Teddy was bored. He had been at primary school all day. He had been reading all day, he just wanted to do something fun. He wondered briefly if his dad and the baby were up. He could use a snack.

He wondered down the hall to the family room, they were both still asleep. He figured they must have just fallen asleep right before he got home. The good thing about Potter manor was its size, he could go down to the kitchen , get a snack from the house elf and never wake up anyone. He did just that. But even after tea and his favorite crumpets he was still bored.

Acting on a whim, that could honestly have been inherited from either his mother or father, or learned from his godfather, or godmother for that matter, he decided that flying in the snow seemed like the coolest thing to do ever. He grabbed his snow boots and winter outerwear before stopping at the broom closet and pulling out his Child restricted Nimbus sonic boom that he had just gotten for Christmas along with his quidditch set. Now, he knew he was supposed to ask a grown up before flying, or even going outside, but really what other options did he have? And he was so, so bored. Besides Potter manor had so many protections around it there was no way he could be in any danger. Throwing caution to the wind he grabbed the broom and headed out into the cold to play.

Teddy loved the outside, whether it was cold or warm or raining or hot. He loved it, the opened up sky, the way the ground felt different in different weather. The way the trees moved and smelled. He even liked the smell of dirt and how it felt on his hands. He walked his way out to the pitch, the heavy snow crunching under his feet, watching the woods was he walked by them. He stopped about 15 feet short of the pitch he stopped short staring from beside a tree was a man with golden blonde hair, he smiled when his presence was noticed and walked slowly closer.

Teddy stood stalk still. Not entirely certain what to do, he stared at the unknown man and shuffled his feet. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but a stranger couldn't get past all the magical wards his Dad had set up, you couldn't walk on the property with a wand that wasn't recognized…..You couldn't apparate in or out or floo in or out without knowing the pass. So he couldn't be someone bad, Potter manor was impenetrable.

"Hi there." The man said as he stepped closer. Teddy noticed that he wore no coat and his clothes were a bit torn.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, forgetting his manners and first saying hi.

The man smiled and shook his head. "I am not cold at all actually, but thank you for asking. I am Shane what is your name?"

Shane…hmmm…that sounded like the name of a nice enough person…It wasn't evil like Voldemort or Bellatirx…Shane was a good sounding name.

"I'm Teddy. Did you come to see my dad? Because he fell asleep with Alby, and I didn't want to wake him up." He said nervously. "Just if we go get him, don't tell him I was out here by myself, I don't want to be in trouble." He said to his feet, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

The man called Shane chuckled. "You are very like your father little cub."

"That is good, he saved the world from Voldemort." Teddy said with a smile.

Shane frowned slightly. "Yes I am sure Harry is brave and good but I was talking about your actual father, Remus Lupin."

Teddy straightened up and walked closer. "You knew my Daddy Remus?" he said amazed.

The man nodded, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "I did, there was a time, a few years before the last battle that killed him, so about 10 years ago I would say, that he came to my family of sorts. I was very young then, about twelve. He helped me and tried to teach me to become a good man, he left after just two years though, I heard he got married and had a son and then, I heard soon after, that he died fighting the darkness he so despised. It was a tragedy, he was a good man, a good wolf."

Teddy's eyes widened in shock. "You know he was a werewolf."

Shane smiled. "Of course I do, he came to my pack after Voldemort rose."

"You, you are a werewolf?" Teddy stammered.

"I am, I was bitten when I was four, I have been raised by other wolves since my mum left me with them. Remus was very kind to me. You should be proud he was your father."

Teddy straightened his shoulders and smiled. This man surely couldn't be bad, his dad had always told him that werewolves aren't bad people and they are only dangerous at the full moon. You should give people a chance he would say.

"I am proud of him. He is a war hero and he is my dad. Of course I am proud of him."

Shane's eyes twinkled. "Would you like to meet more people your daddy knew? We were traveling together, they are just on the other side of your wood here. I am sure your Godfather wouldn't mind, and I won't tell him that you left without permission, on my honor, little cub."

Teddy smiled and took the man's hand, he felt a funny tingle in his chest as he started to walk off the property and halted.

"I think I should at least tell my Dad where I am going." He stuttered.

In an instant his broom, bag of children's quidditch supplies and scarf were laying on the ground and Teddy was gone.

0o0

Harry was dreaming. He was back in the room of requirement the night of the final battle. The fire was upon him, he remembered this, but it was different this time. The fire was suffocating, burning, he looked down to see his robes on fire at his chest. It was hot, much to hot. He tried to scrape them off to no avail, it felt like his very heart was burning. He woke up suddenly and breathed deeply, feeling Albus still asleep on his chest.

That dream had seemed so real, in fact, he could still feel the burn of the fire in his chest. Like his heart was ablaze. Well that wasn't normal. He sat up trying not to wake the baby, and laid him in his cot. He gripped his chest and leaned over just as Ginny and James came through the archway.

"Hey love, we are home how was Alby….Harry what's wrong." Ginny said, concerned.

"I don't know…It feels like…like there is fire in my veins, it hurts to breathe." He gasped.

"What happened?" she said, concerned as she sat James down in the play area and came back to put her hand on her husband's forehead. It was drenched in sweat.

"I fell asleep with Albus, I dreamed of the fiendfire and woke up like this about 5 minutes ago. I don't know what happened." He said, obviously in pain and confused.

"Ok, let's we are getting you to the hospital. It is after 4:00, let me gather up Teddy and we will go." She said hurriedly before Harry gripped his shirt and looked at her panicked.

"The vow…I was asleep when he came home. It's Teddy, we have to get to Teddy. Call dad!" He said frantically as he practically shot out of the room.

Thirty minutes later Ginny and her father raced outside by order of Harry's patronus, leaving Bill, George, Ron and Molly turning the manor upside down.

Upon getting close to the pitch they found him on his knees, he looked up teary eyed and held out his hands, within which was a child's broom and Harry's old red and gold Gryffindor scarf.

In a strangled voice he cried. "He's gone."


	9. Chapter 9: Gone

**Here's the plan so get ready.**

**I pulled the prequel to Legacy off ecause I want to focus on this for a bit.**

**I want to be completely done with Albus and Lily by biginning of March. 28 days.**

**It will be alot of updates, but I am going to try.**

**I want to start the Next Gen story in March. **

**So just bear with me and when you see an update make sure that you have already read the prev chapter.**

**As sometimes I may post two chapters at a time :)**

**Here we go...And you will be stuck with cliffhangers for a bit. Sorry about that.**

Chapter 9

**GONE**

Teddy struggled against the locked door behind which he had been put. He couldn't understand it, he had thought he was safe with that man, Dad had always said to give others a chance_. He also said not to talk to strangers, a nagging voice in the back of his head said. _After throwing himself at the door once more he sank to the floor in a heap, exhausted. He had been screaming, pounding and all out throwing a temper tantrum for hours. He had no idea where he was as he had been sidelong apparated, although he knew it was a far way from home as he could smell the salt in the air, like when he had gone to the beach with Mum and Dad before Jamie was born.

He sat on the musty old camp bed that had been shoved into a corner. It had a mile of scratchy, mangy old blankets and a flattened pillow laying on it. Teddy had never sat on anything so pitiful in his life, let alone slept on it. He curled his feet up and pushed all the blankets and the pillow to the floor before laying down. He tried to hold his eyes open but they kept drifting closed, he was so sleepy, and he hurt. Right over his heart, it felt like he was going to be sick, he couldn't understand it, they hadn't hurt him, well other than taking him, something had to be wrong. His eyes drooped of their own accord and he fell asleep on the sorry excuse for a bed.

0o0o

"You never said we were going to leave him locked in a room." Shane said glaring at the older man standing cross armed in front of him.

"I said we were going to use the brat to get that pesky auror off of our back. You aren't getting paid until Harry Potter and at least half of his team is dismantled, then you can choose to do with the boy what you will. Plop him back there with his ridiculous family, raise him yourself, smother him, I don't give a shit. But for now he will stay locked in that bloody room. You will take care of him, that is your only job. You keep him alive and when my team is done, I will pay you and sign over the deed to this cabin. You have the wood, the beach and it has over 30 acres, all the privacy and land a half-breed wolf like you could want." Yaxley sneered, pushing his limp brown hair from his eyes before turning and leaving the cottage.

Shane huffed and pushed his hand through his blonde locks. How had he gotten himself into this? They had offered him the money and the house and told him it would be for Remus' sons' best interest, that he would thrive better with other wolves. But that didn't seem to be what their intentions were at all. He supposed he owed it to Remus…He opened to the door into the small room that held the little boy, he was laying asleep on the bed in the corner, curled into a ball. Shane walked in and threw a moth eaten blanket over him and pulled his little trainers off before creeping back out of the room, leaving the door open a tad.

Poor bloke, his whole face was blotchy and swollen from screaming and crying for the last four hours. What would he do with the kid when Evan was done with him? He surely wouldn't let him be killed. How could he give him back to his family? The boy knew his face and name, knew what he was…And suddenly a picture blossomed before his eyes. One that was not full of loneliness and despair, one that made him someone to be proud of, a role model. Full moons wouldn't be too terribly bad. The boy had werewolf blood in him. He could already sense it. He didn't think he would hurt the boy while he was a wolf, in pack terms he was just a cub, and he could make him his pack. It was dangerous, sure, if it didn't work, well the best case it didn't work would be that he would accidentally turn the boy into an actual wolf, he could handle that though, he could help him like Remus had helped him. Worst case, he could actually kill him, which was possible even likely, most werewolf victims didn't survive the initial attack at all. While the thought was troubling, the thought of not being alone held such power that he brushed it off, he would keep him, raise him up. They could be a new family.

He had been staring out of the window a long time, night had fallen fully the crescent moon shining in the window when he heard the tell tale creak of the door behind him. He turned to see Teddy standing framed in the opening holding onto his winter coat like it was a security blanket.

"Hey little cub, you woke." Shane said with a smile.

Teddy nodded slightly.

"Well, come in here and have a sit, I will make you something to eat, you feeling peckish? You look it, a bit."

Teddy drug his feet but did as he was told, keeping hold of the coat, worrying the sleeve between his fingers. "I hurt, here." He mumbled pointing a place over his chest.

Shane frowned and ruffled the now shaggy red hair. "You're hungry pal, let me pull something together, you've had a long day." He walked into the kitchen while Teddy looked around, trying to figure out if there was a way to get out and get home.

"I-I want to go home Sir. Please? My mummy and daddy are going to be really angry with me." He practically whispered when Shane sat the tin bowl of stew in front of him.

"There will be none of that now. I am charged with taking care of you, keeping you safe. There will be no begging and pleading to go home. Evan, that's Mr. Yaxley to you, he has a very short temper and until his job is done this is still his house, so he could show up anytime he wants, I don't want you getting under his feet or causing him to lose his temper, mind. He isn't the nicest of men."

Teddy looked terrified as he nodded.

"No running off either, he knows this place like the back of his wand. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt you, and I am going to do my best to see that it doesn't happen. It's going to be you and me now cub. Alright?"

Teddy stared at him a moment before bursting into sobs and running to the flimsy bed he had just risen from, gripping the coat in his hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny was walking through the house holding James to her chest, he knew something was wrong, he was nearly two afterall. He was fussy and crying. She was trying her hardest to get him to sleep to no avail.

"Jamie, son shhhh. Everything is fine, it is time to go night night." She whispered into his ear, knowing it was fruitless to even try.

"I wan Dahhdeee, I wan dahhhhdeee." He wailed.

"Shhhhh, Daddy is busy, and it is bed time for the babies." Ginny said as she entered her son's room. She looked around at the quidditch themed toddler room, frowning a bit as this of course had once been the same theme as Teddy's nursery.

James sniffled and whimpered as she placed him on his toddler bed and tucked him in.

"No nigh, no nigh mommy no nigh."

James usually fought bed time and they had a routine, but tonight it was much worse, especially as the routine was impossible. .

On a normal day she would carry Albus while Teddy held James they would all sit and read a story before telling Albie night. She would then take Jamie to his room, Teddy trailing behind, already clad in jammies, and would place him in his bed before they read a "big boy" story to James and she would tuck him in, giving Teddy the chance to say goodnight to his younger brother before she took Teddy's hand and led him to his own room next door, repeating the ritual as Harry popped in each of the younger boy's rooms giving out kisses before meeting her in Teddy's room for the final goodnight of the evening.

She sighed deeply as James' cries continued, they had already placed Albie in his bed, but James was protesting, She tried anyways, knowing she couldn't make his routine the same tonight, and worrying about when she would be able to.

"Yes, night, it is time for mommy's boys to go night night."

"Tie for Abie to go nigh nigh." James muttered through a quivering lip like always.

Ginny nodded. "Time for Albie to go night night."

"Tie for Jamie to go nigh nigh." His lip pouted out.

"It is time for Jamie to go night night." She whispered into his head of dark hair.

"Tie for Tettie to go nigh nigh. No Tettie nigh nigh, mummie Tettie go nigh nigh. Abie, Jamie, Tettie, all nigh nigh." He cried craning his neck trying to see his brother.

"Teddy is bye bye tonight." She said, her voice hitching she tried not to cry. "He will be home soon, right now, time for Jamie to go night night." She said before smoothing his hair and humming the lullaby she had sang to all three boys at one point or another. Her mind was racing through their day as she watched James finally droop off to sleep.

Once they had found the evidence of Teddy being outside everyone had searched the surrounding woods and found nothing, only a set of feet prints that seemed to go from a tree to right where Teddy had disappeared. That was it. The ministry had been notified and somehow the press had found out. There were so many reporters outside that it was a madhouse.

Andromeda and her husband had arrived amidst flashes of blinding light and chaos, making her sob and shake harder. The entire family was at Potter manor, children included, making it loud and tense no matter where you went. Kreacher had come from Grimmuld place to help their other house elf cook and help mind children when needed. Luckily the place was so large there was room enough, it still seemed a bit cramped however.

Hermione and Ron had a room on the same hall as Harry and Ginny and the kids, Rosie was using a portable cot in their room. Bill and Fleur were around the corner on the guest hall, both girls were sharing their usual room, Louis was in the room that adjoined to theirs. Percy and Audrey were next to Bill their twin girls were across the hall. George and Angelina were at the end Fred and Roxy sharing the room that attached to theirs. Charlie had even come home and he was using the final room on the hall. Andromeda and Molly decided that they would stay in the suite off to the right of the guest wing, it had two bedrooms each with an ensuite bath. The suite had a seperate kitchen and sitting area. Daniel and Arthur readily agreed. Both women were distressed over their missing grandson and they needed each other. Not to mention it provided protection from the madness that was 10 children under the age of 8 and 11 grown kids who were all a nervous wreck.

Ginny was flummoxed over the amount of people in their home. She stood and walked out of the hall and down to their room, glancing over at Teddy's closed door, she couldn't bear to think about walking in there. Hoping Harry was inside she opened the door to their shared room and closed it softly, she turned finding herself completely alone.

0o0o0o

Harry was despondent. People had been trying to talk to him, he had to give a report to the MLE he was trying to stay away from windows so reporters couldn't see him, and he was pretty sure if the burning in his chest didn't let up his heart was going to explode. It was very late, or very early when he crept out of the hidden study that he had locked himself away in, staring at the fireplace idly for hours. He walked down their hall and poked his head into James' room, he saw him sprawled out, still sniffling in his sleep. Harry couldn't bring himself to go in. He closed the door softly and walked on, not even looking at Teddy's room, he looked into Albus' nursery to find the cot empty. Assuming Ginny had him in their room for a late night feed he closed the door and then turned, ready to go back into hiding already. As he walked by James' and Teddy's rooms he heard a sniff and noticed Teddy's door slightly ajar. He knew he had closed it earlier.

With a shaking hand he pushed the door open and walked through. He wasn't expecting what he saw, it made him forget the burning in his chest for a moment. Blonde hair flowed over the pillow of the single sized bed, and her little body shook with sobs. He took muffled steps towards her and placed his hand on her back. She didn't look up, she had spent enough time with him that she knew who it was.

"Vic you are supposed to be in bed lovie, it is after 2 in the morning." He chided softly.

"I miss Teddy, I NEED him here uncle Harry, he is my bestest friend." She cried.

Harry rubbed his finger over her raw cheeks and pulled her into his lap as he scooted further onto the bed and leaned back against the wall, rocking her slightly as he deftly sent a patronus from the room.

"He needs you to sweety. We will get him back, I promise you that. I will get him back, if I die trying, Teddy will make it home."

"Don't let him stay gone." She wimpered, her eyes getting heavy.

"Don't worry little one, he won't be gone for long." Harry said laying her down beside himself and burying his face in Teddy's pillow.

0o0o0o0

The shining silver light woke Bill and Fleur immediately. Bill sat up, frantic, looking into the face of the stag. "I have Vic, we are in Teddy's room. Don't worry." It said in Harry's voice before fading. They looked at each other, sadness in their eyes. Victoire had been lost the whole day and had been restless at bedtime. They knew why Harry sent the message. With Teddy gone had they gone into her room and she was missing they would have thought she had been taken too.

Bill slipped out of their room and started towards Teddy's room, seeing his sister place Albus in his cot on his way.

"What are you doing down here?" she hissed, pulling her housecoat around her tightly.

"I got a patronus from Harry, about Vic. I was just checking on her." He whispered nodding towards Teddy's slightly open door.

Ginny's eyes widened and she walked to the room, gently pushing the door open. Tears sprang to her eyes at the sight. Victoire was laying in her uncle's arms. Holding Teddy's favorite stuffed wolf, her face smooth in sleep. Harry had drifted off beside her, gripping the Gryffindor scarf they had found earlier.

Bill waived his wand and the pair were covered with a blanket.

"I can't believe this is happening. Ginny mumbled as Bill pulled the door closed and then took her into his arms letting her cry into his night shirt.

"We will tear this world apart Gin, if not your brothers, well Harry will. Your son will be home safe and sound. I promise."

"I need him home." She cried, letting her tears overflow for the first time that day.

"And he will be Gin. He will be."


	10. Chapter 10:Burning

Chapter 10

**Burning**

"I am leaving." He said in a firm booming voice. The doors to the dining room slammed shut behind him. All of the children jumped, the parents looked at him wide eyed. Ginny dropped her face onto her folded arms and tried to stem her tears. Arthur stood and took it on himself to talk some sense into him.

"Harry, where are you going to go? Be realistic, you can't leave here when you can barely move for that vow. There is no word where he could possibly be. The head of MLE told you that you couldn't be involved, the case is too personal. Even King told you that." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"I don't care. When I decided to do something, the pain in my chest ebbed a little. I will not sit here. I will find him. He is my godson, more than that, he is my SON. It has been a week. You cannot, the ministry cannot, stop me from finding him. I am the co-head of the specialized auror squad. I have the experience, I have the ability and I am going."

"Harry what will you do if you find him? You cannot harm the wizards that took him, you will end up in Azkaban." Daniel said level headedly as he patted his wife's back soothingly.

"Then you lot better find a damn good defense while I am gone." Harry said seriously.

"I am going with you." Ron said as he stood and turned to Hermione who was clutching Rose in her lap. "I have to go, you understand don't you. I will come home. You have to stay with Rosie. Do not leave her."

"I can't let you two go alone." She whimpered, rocking herself and the baby.

"And I can't let what happened to Tonks and Teddy happen to you too. You will stay." He said, the tone in his voice leaving no room for question. She bowed her head as he kissed her and the baby. "We leaving now?" he directed to Harry.

Harry nodded. "Yup, we can stop and grab our travel packs from the ministry and go from there." He muttered as he watched Ginny stand, lifting Albus into her arms and taking James by the hand.

She walked up to him, no questions in her eyes at all, only fierce understanding and determination. She handed him the baby and he placed a kiss on his head before nuzzling into his soft hair. He handed him back and lifted James into his arms, hugging him closely.

"Daddy is going away for a bit." He said to the little boy, watching Ginny's tears slip down her face. He hadn't left for more than a week since the mission that left him unconscious for weeks.

"Daddy bye?" James asked, his head tilted to the side. "Jamie bye." He said nodding his little head.

"Nope, Jamie is staying to take care of mummy and Albie. Daddy is going to go get Teddy."

"YAY get Tettie. Tettie come home to Jamie."

Harry smiled and kissed his little head before kissing Ginny.

"I will bring him home." He said fervently against her lips.

"Yourself too?" her voice quavered.

He pulled back and looked into her chocolatey brown eyes. "I will certainly try."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's amatter kid? Why's your hair not some crazy color?" Yaxley growled over the plate of food infront of him, taking in the scraggly blonde curls, hazy gray eyes and drawn face.

Teddy flinched and looked down at his hands. He didn't like Mr. Evan. He was going to be here for the next little while because of the full moon. Teddy was scared of him, much more than he was of Shane.

"Itwontchange." He muttered, trying not to cry. Mr. Evan had very little tolerance for crying.

"Speak clearly boy. I don't have times for gibber jabber." He huffed.

Shane laid a callused hand on Teddy's quivering shoulder, trying to reassure him, it merely made Teddy sick to his stomach. More so than he always seemed to be these days.

"It won't change. It hasn't changed in more than a week. I can't make it work." Teddy replied softly.

"Why won't it change?" Yaxley asked no one in particular, knowing the kid was too young to know and believing that Shane was about as dim as a box of bezoars. "Hmmmm, strange, I haven't seen you be able to really control it since you got here. Not like your mum could at any rate. Seems that your emotions control it mostly. Wonder what changed?" he muttered as he pulled a roll of parchment over to himself.

"May-May I be excused?" the small voice shook.

Shane nodded his head towards the bedroom kept for the boy, he ran off into it instantly, leaving most of the food on his plate.

"He didn't eat his food." Evan said in irritation.

"He is just a kid, he doesn't like French food. He isn't used to it. And he keeps saying his stomach hurts." Shane replied, looking down at his own plate.

"Well he's going to be in France until I get my hands on his Godfather so I suggest he learns to like it before he starves to death." The older man growled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ted, Ted wake up!" Shane said nervously. The boy was thrashing about on the bed crying out, obviously in pain. His sandy blonde curls were chin length and sticking to his face with sweat, Shane tried to push them back so he could get a better look at him.

Teddy was clenching his stomach groaning and whimpering before suddenly sitting up, eyes wide and leaning over the edge of the bed, getting sick all over his captor.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Draco I need your help. I have been searching for three weeks. I am no closer to finding him than I was the day he disappeared. The only thing I know for sure is that Yaxley is behind it. I have questioned all of the old crowd. There is no question about it, he is behind all of it. Or at least that is what I have been told after using veritiserum. No one knows where he is. I need your help."

Draco looked at him from under hooded eyes. He didn't think he had ever actually seen Harry Potter beg for anything. Not even after the war. He had watched him go through trial after trial. Harry had tried to keep Lucius out of prison. It was futile and Lucius would spend the rest of his life there, but still, he had tried.

He was the only reason Draco himself had not gone to Azkaban, he testified on his behalf, and his mother's. He supposed this was the least he could do for him, after all, what if it had been his own son that was taken?

"All I know, is that he has a place, it is on one of the beaches in France. Very secluded, tons of wards, it is nigh impossible to penetrate. That is the only place that is his that I know of that isn't listed in his family's holdings. I doubt he disclosed its whereabouts to any that was not in Voldemort's inner circle." Draco sighed heavily.

"France?" Harry repeated.

"France." Draco confirmed as Harry and Ron disappeared with a pop.

0o0o0o0o

Harry wandered another of the beaches in France, hoping to sense a ward or something, Ron walked silently beside him, they had been in France for a week and three days and nothing. He looked up at the new moon and sighed. It had been more than a month since Teddy disappeared.

Harry rubbed his knuckles against his chest, it burned idly. It had lessened since arriving in France but often twinged painfully, causing him to hiss in a breath or even nearly be sick once or twice.

"Come on little man, I just need a sign, just anything. Tell me where you are." He muttered as he rubbed at the burning.

0o0o0o0o

A week and a few days had passed since the full moon and the child was deteriorating rapidly. He had lost a significant amount of weight. His face was all hollows and shadows, his hair was limp and he had been sleeping most of the time. He only woke in spurts the last two days and while he was awake he would cry and moan over his stomach.

This time was different. Shane heard him screaming in the middle of the night and ran into the room. Teddy was on his knees beside his camp bed in nothing but his underpants, screaming and grabbing at his chest.

"Stop! Stop!" he screamed, ripping at the skin, leaving fingernail scratches across it.

"What's wrong?" Shane asked frantically, trying to hold Teddy's hands down.

"It burns, inside. It burns! Make it stop! Please!" he shrieked again before vomiting and passing out into Shane's arms.

That was it, enough, he couldn't force the kid through this anymore. Evan had gone a few nights after the moon, he wasn't here to stop him this time. He vanished the vomit and used a spell to clean the two of them up. And then lifted him, wrapping him in a blanket, before turning on the spot.

0o0o0o0o

"I am really sorry to disturb you. I know you aren't on duty but you are the only one I could think of. I have no idea what could be wrong with him." The nursemaid said in rapid French.

She nodded and followed her into the patient's room. Glancing over briefly at the sleeping child and then back to the nervous looking man standing against the wall.

"You are his father?" she asked.

To her surprise he answered in English. "Yes, he is my son, uhm, Connor, his name is Connor." He muttered.

"His age?" she asked, reverting to her native English lilt and checking the chart.

"Er…uhm 8?" he replied, his hands fidgeting.

She looked up at him questioningly. It was obvious that he didn't know the answer to the question.

"Okay…and what is going on with Connor?" she asked, looking back to the notes taken by the urgent care healer earlier, before the boy was placed on her ward.

"He wakes up screaming that his chest is burning, and he keeps getting ill. I think he has a fever but I can't tell, I was never good at medical spell you see. He is also able to change his appearance at will and he can't do it anymore. It just went away. Just, help him please. He is obviously in pain."

She nodded her head and walked over to inspect the small form. Her breath caught in her throat when she took in the matted blonde curls and the sunken in face. She ran a hand over his cheek before turning quickly.

"I am going to need you to wait in the closed family room. Policy you understand." She said swiftly. The man only waivered for a brief moment before going to a closed ward. She looked at the nurse that stood by her side with raised eyebrows. "You are to lock that door and call an auror to guard it, immediately, and preferably without his notice." She said as she bent over the boy, softly caressing his tangled, sweaty hair. She pointed her want at him. "Ennervate."

His eyes fluttered open and filled with tears before he let out a bone chilling scream and began grasping at the hospital gown covering his now shaking body. "It burns!" he cried pitifully.

She placed her hands on either side of his face, taking in the fearful, agonized stormy gray eyes. Eyes she had seen look just like this after full moons, after funerals, and the last time she actually saw the love of her life. "Shhhhhh it is okay little love, it will all be alright." She crooned as she wiped tears from his cheeks.

He looked at her for a long moment before he breathed ever so quietly, "Rileigh." And he slumped over in her arms as she shot a silvery patronus out of the door.


	11. Chapter 11: What You Must

Chapter 11

**What You Must**

Harry and Ron both stopped instantly as the silver mist wolf sauntered up to them, Harry's head cocked to the side when it began to speak in a familiar voice. "Harry, I have him. Magical hospital in Paris. Pediatrics. Now."

It took him a moment to register it as Rileigh, his father's old friend, he and Ron stared at each other for a brief second before Ron grabbed his arm. "I am side alonging you, or else you might splinch yourself."

Harry nodded in assent, knowing he was right, and let himself be dragged into the darkness.

They landed shakily on the front walk of a tall stone building. The few muggles that walked past them seemed to not even notice it there, similar to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry pushed the door open and strode into the waiting area coming to a stop at the front desk and slamming his elite special forces auror badge on the counter, Ron followed suit, albeit more politely.

"Harry Potter, British Magical Law Enforcement, Special Forces, elite class badge number 01. I need the pediatric ward." He said hastily.

The young brunette witch looked slightly startled, whether it was due to Harry's demeanor, his overpowering aura or his name, Ron wasn't sure but she nodded her head.

"Level seven, the lifts can take you up. Top floor. You have to have clearance to enter the ward." She stammered.

Harry nodded and swept past her, Ron tried to smile kindly but it came off as a grimace. "Thanks." He grunted as he followed after his oldest friend.

Harry came to the door of the locked ward and beat on it. The wood grain shuddering under his fist. The sign rocking a bit, it read first in French and then in English.

**Pierre Etienne Chocat Ward**

**Pediatric General Care Unit**

**Pediatric Emergency**

**Pediatric Intensive Care**

**Head Healer: Rileigh Mandleton**

An older witch opened the door, her white hair, flyaway around her face and pulled into a chignon at her neck. Crisp white robes billowing around her.

"Honestly what is this about, I have little ducks a sleeping up here." She chided in her flowing French, glaring at Harry. He looked at her, eyes full of questions.

"I don't speak French." He said in irritation. She huffed and repeated herself in a heavily accented English.

"I am Harry Potter. I was contacted by Healer Rileigh Mandleton." He said briskly.

The older woman's mouth drew into a perfect O and she nodded in understanding. As she ushered them both in. "I zee, you must be wiz zee British MLE. She told me zat she was doing zee contacting oz you. I haz no idea oz what is going on wiz zee poor lad. Zee man, or Fazzer as he says he eez, eez in zee closed family zroom. One oz our own araurs eez guarding zee door, zere haz been an anti appartition jinx placed on zee room."

Harry's mouth pursed as he looked to the doorway with the burly auror she had pointed to.

Erm, I'll take care of that for now, shall I?" Ron said firmly. "You go see Teddy."

Harry nodded before gripping Ron's arm. "Contact Ginny. Get her here. Only her and one other. Get King too." Ron nodded in understanding as he pulled out his credentials and showed them to his French counterpart.

"Now, only family eez suppozed to be in zee childrenz zrooms." She said nervously, glancing at the obviously agitated man as they reached a hall labeled Critical Cases.

Harry's breath caught as he read the sign overhead. "I am his father. His name is Theodore Remus Potter-Lupin and I am his father. He was kidnapped more than a month ago." He replied, watching the woman's face go ashen. "Rileigh is an old family friend and she contacted me tonight, saying she had him."

"You are zertain zat zis eez your boy?" she barely whispered.

"Rileigh would have recognized him anywhere. I am sure of it." He replied stiffly as she pushed open the door.

Harry walked in, allowing the nurse to follow him. Rileigh was perched on the edge of the bed, holding an emaciated little boy in her arms, tears on her face. He stumbled closer, looking at the sunken cheeks and damp, stringy curls. His lips were colorless and he had dark rings under his eyes. Harry thought he might pass out looking at the state of his son.

"Oh Merlin Teddy." He mumbled, reaching a hand out to touch him.

When his fingers made contact with the clammy skin, Teddy's eyes flew open. They seemed too big on his sickly face. Harry watched as the gray eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. Without waiting for permission Harry pulled his son from the healer's arms, gripping him to his chest. He felt every bit of the burning leave his body and felt Teddy relax against him. He sat onto the stuffed armchair, rocking gently, his own tears pouring into the already sticky hair.

"I thought I would never find you." He muttered, littering Teddy's face with kisses. "Oh Godric, please, please just be alright." He said into Teddy's hair.

"It doesn't hurt now daddy, you made it go away." Teddy said in a week voice before curling completely into Harry's lap and falling into a dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o0o

Harry gently placed the still sleeping Teddy in Ginny's arms, wrapping a blanket around them both. He kissed Teddy's head and ran his finger down his wife's cheek, wiping her tears.

"I will be back." He said hoarsely.

"Please don't kill anyone." Ginny said nervously, glancing at the door.

Harry's eyes darkened as he stepped into the hall. "I will consider your request, though I make no promises." He muttered darkly as the door closed. Ginny met Rileigh's eyes, both of them nervous for what was to come.

Harry looked at the Auror standing guard, knowing Ron was within, he silently held out his badge and the door swung open admitting him entrance. He glanced quickly at Ron who stood and began to make his way to him. Harry held out his wand, nonverbally stripping his friend of his wand and stopping him mid stride. Ron's eyes widened as he watched Harry advance towards the man who brought Teddy into the hospital. Harry's eyes fell on the terrified looking man in front of him.

"Harry." Ron tried to plead before he found himself silenced.

Harry had never hexed him before. He knew that this could not be a good thing, especially as when he met the man toe to toe he cast a mufliato charm and a silencing spell on the room.

The man squawked as Harry gripped the fronts of his robes and hoisted him into the air, slamming him against the back wall. His eyes flashed with emerald fire. Ron was glad, not for the first time, that he was on Harry's good side.

"You took my son." He growled. "MY SON!" he then bellowed.

The man named Shane flinched, saying nothing, only letting out a ughph, as Harry slammed him into the wall again, causing his head to bounce off the window frame.

"You will tell me where I can find Evan Yaxley. You will tell the truth, or you will never be able to tell anything ever again." He said in a deathly quiet voice.

Shane spoke in tremors, still a foot from the ground. "He will be at the beach cottage tomorrow at dusk. The location, it is hidden under the Fidelius charm. I-I- can't let you in, but I can lead you to its location."

"Until tomorrow morning then." Harry growled as he sat the man down. "And when this is over, consider me suspended without pay." He said before crushing his fist into the man's jaw, a sickening crunch following.

He let the excuse of a man fall to the floor in a heap. He turned on his heal and stormed from the room, Ron found himself unspelled but unable to move or speak, this time from shock and awe at his friend's actions.

0o0o0o

"I can't believe I have to write out an order of suspension on you. If you wanted the time off you could have asked." Kingsley muttered as they sat crouched on the beach, under disillusion charms waiting for a sign of Yaxley.

Harry said nothing, knowing that he shouldn't have risen to using the man as a punching bag but not finding it within himself to care. Shane had told them that he would likely apparate directly onto the stoop of the cabin, however when he saw that Teddy and he were not there he would emerge to look for them, in the first weeks he would take Teddy out to the shore to get air, before the he became as sick as he had.

It felt like they had been waiting for eons when a ripple in the air alerted them to the former death eater's presence. Harry stiffened, recognizing the man for who he was, he felt Ron shift slightly, altering into a better stance. They waited until he walked closer to where they were lying in wait before Kingsley threw an anti-apparition jinx up, the force of it cracked like thunder and Yaxley immediately drew his wand. Falling into a fighting pose.

Harry, Ron and Kingsley allowed their charms to fall, becoming visible. Yaxley spoke first.

"Ah, Harry. Am I to take it that you found your Godson then?" he said conversationally.

Harry's growl didn't even consist of words.

"You never were good at talking through a problem were you? I have to say, I have waited a very long time for this day."

"You may as will quiet yourself." Kingsley uttered in his low cadence. "There is nowhere to run, you can't apparate and this area is completely surrounded. I have pulled nearly all of the French and British auror squads. Not to mention all of my Elite Special Forces."

The graying man shrugged his shoulders. "Makes no difference to me. I am here to take out Potter and then you can do with me what you will."

"You think that you can defeat him one on one? Let alone with the two of us at his side?" Ron scoffed.

"The two of you are nothing." Yaxley scathed. "I was at the battle, neither of you could defeat the dark lord, and you shan't defeat me either. But Potter, he owes me. I lost many friends in that battle. And it was at his cause. Not to mention the comrades he put in that wretched prison. I will have his life before we leave tonight."

"More powerful wizards than you have tried." Harry said with a grimace, he wand sitting lazily in his hand.

"So you think, oh chosen one. So you think." He said with a grin as Harry stepped closer.

"You took my son." He snarled.

"No, I took your Godson. I did try to get ahold of one of your actual children but alas they are rather difficult to grasp. You seem to protect them better."

Harry let a stream of profanities fall from his mouth. He knew that what he said was untrue, Teddy was just older and had more freedoms than Albus or James. However, he had been torturing himself with that thought for weeks on end. That he hadn't protected Teddy well enough, but Al and James seemed to be just fine. He started when sparks flew from the end of his wand, he was rapidly losing control of not only his temper but his magic as well. Kingsley glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Appraising if he could trust him to fight this battle, before he could make a decision however, their cornered suspect took the matter from his hands, flinging a curse directly at Harry.

He expertly blocked against it, sending the wave of power careening off into the sand, causing it to fly up like a desert storm. Ron was thrown one way, knocked unconscious from the force of the reverberating spell, while Kingsley was tossed in the other, clutching his ribs and gasping for air, leaving Harry standing, stone faced in front of Yaxley.

"I take it the time for talk is done?" he said softly, before Yaxley threw another curse, which Harry blocked, effortlessly. The darkness of the curse reverberated off his shield causing the trees behind them to rustle with the force. Harry stood firm, glaring at the man.

He struck suddenly and without thought, swiping his wand with all the speed born of a seeker. They parried each other blow for blow, Harry threw up rocks and engorged shells to intercept killing curses. It was in one of these moments that Harry saw an opening and sent a reductor curse at his opponent's knees, effectively causing the bone to blast its way through the skin in tiny shards. Yaxley fell to the ground, screaming in pain, his shin bones visible beneath the bloodied skin. Harry disarmed him instantly and walked over, holding his wand pointed at his face.

"You don't have the guts." He sneered through pants of breath.

Harry glared at him, feeling the hatred in his stomach. "Oh I have the guts, you don't scare me in the least." He said, his voice dripping with malice. To Yaxley and Kingsley's astonishment he lifted his boot and slammed it heel first into the older man's face. He knelt down looking at the blood flowing from the broken nose. "However, while I might not be scared of you, my wife is another story, and I'd rather not face her wrath should I kill scum like you." He spat.

He turned when Kingsley shuffled over to him, and mumbled a healing spell, aimed for King's ribs. He felt the large hand pat his shoulder before bending to rope the unconscious prisoner.

"Go enervate your partner." He commanded motioning to Ron. He turned and called back to him just as other aurors began arriving on the scene as the wards were dropped. "You know I am going to have to add four weeks to your two week unpaid suspension for that." Harry nodded as he pulled Ron, who was now awake, to a stand. He looked at Harry and shook his head. "And you are going to have to pay a fine for roughing up a prisoner." The minister sighed, as Yaxley rose on a stretcher into the air.

Harry shrugged, scowling at the lifeless form, "Do what you must." He said, no amount of pity or apology in his voice.


	12. Chapter 12: Where The Heart Is

**_Thank you for reading and for reviewing!_**

**_I am glad so many people liked it._**

**_This is short but flufftastic._**

**_It kind of is a reminder of all the kids and how old they are now. If you need further confirmation you can look at the birth order chart. Just add roughly two years to each kid._**

Chapter 12

**Where The Heart Is**

"Daddy, can I please sleep with you?" a small voice said into Harry's ear.

He opened his eyes and looked at the blurry outline of his newly turned 8 year old son.

"Whassamatter?" he asked, his voice muffled with sleep.

Teddy rocked on his heels. "I can't sleep in there, not all alone. I wanna sleep with you, please." He whined.

Harry could hear the tremor in his voice and the unshed tears, he reached for his glasses and sat up out of bed, stepping onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Come on, I will go to your room with you." He said, taking Teddy's hand and leading him from their room.

"But, I wanna stay with you and mummy." He whimpered and pulled back.

Harry turned and lifted him into his arms. Even after being home three weeks he was still ridiculously lighter than he had been when he left. His face was slowly losing that pinched look that it had gained and his hair had just recently began to change colors again, though slowly. It remained in glossy blonde ringlets but would oftentimes flash a different color suddenly. Molly was the one that reminded them all of Tonks' inability to morph when under stress. Teddy was just now getting back to any kind of normal, though he had yet to sleep through the night in his own bed, and for the first four weeks had slept between Harry and Ginny in their room. They had started this week on getting him back to his own room, trying to regain a sense of normalcy.

Harry held the trembling hand and tucked him into the single sized bed, before climbing in beside him, holding him to his chest.

"Teddy, you are safe in your bed, nothing can get you, you know." Harry soothed, rubbing circles on his back over the flannel pajama top.

"I was at home the last time too." Teddy murmured, making Harry's heart sink.

"Son," Harry started, sitting up and pulling the shaking boy into his arms. "I shouldn't have been sleeping. Nothing would have happened to you if I would have been awake and watching." He chastised himself. Letting some of his guilt show through.

Teddy shrugged his little shoulders.

"I shouldn't a gone outside." He muttered.

"Well no, you shouldn't have. But you are a little boy, it is your job to get into mischief." Harry said, nudging his temple with his forehead.

"I went with him you know? I did it cause he said he knew my Dad, you know Remus. He knew him and he said he was a werewolf and you said to never not trust someone just because they was a wolf, it wasn't their fault, you and mum said." He said softly.

Harry huffed out a breath, he had wondered what had possessed Teddy to go with Shane, he had never imagined that it was something that he said or deliberately taught him that caused him to trust the man. Just another blow to his own guilt.

"It is alright little man. You are home, no one will ever, EVER, hurt you again."

"Why did my heart hurt so bad?" he asked as he started to fall asleep against Harry's chest.

"Because your heart could feel how broken mine was without you." Harry whispered into the fluffy hair, he smiled to himself as he watched the tips glow a bright turquoise before fading as Teddy fell asleep.

0o0o0o0

The sun was shining on the lazy Sunday afternoon of Albus' first birthday. Harry smiled as he watched his youngest son toddle through the flowers after Rosie. They were both content to just follow each other around the garden, a balloon grasped in each of their hands. Two year old terrors James and Freddie were running around screeching and giggling, taking it in turns to throw themselves at all their uncles legs. Teddy, Ollie, Victoire, Molly and Lucy were each on a broom playing a game of catch the quaffle with Ron, Charlie, George, Oliver and Harry. While Ginny sat in a sun lounger. She had been distracted from talking to Alicia and Angie, watching the two babies of the family destroy her daisies.

Harry saw Ginny watching the two jabbering toddlers and flew over to her, abandoning the game and landing softly at her side. He sat on her lounge. "How does it feel to know that this is our last first birthday party?" He whispered as he kissed the side of her head.

"Surreal." She replied quietly, a tear springing to her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by her husband. "How does it feel to be turning 26 tomorrow?" she asked in return.

He chuckled. "I don't think I am ready for it at all." He mumbled, she giggled in response.

"Our baby isn't a baby anymore. He is a toddler." She said quietly.

Harry nodded as he watched Albus be scolded for trying to eat a flower. "He isn't as troublesome as James, or Teddy for that matter, but he has enough spirit to get him through. He reminds me of you."

She turned to meet his eyes, they still froze her to the spot, after more than 7 years. "How so?"

"When people are around he is quiet. Sometimes even shy, painfully so. But he spoke before James or Teddy either one. And he already knows more words than either of them did at this age. When no one is around he jabbers more than either of them and the other day I could swear he made his toy dragon bite James when he took it from him the other day. He doesn't let them run over him. Even at one, he stands up for himself. You couldn't overlook him if you tried."

Ginny looked at her younger son appraisingly as he dropped to his knees in a fast crawl towards James and Freddie. "He may act like me but he looks exactly like you." She said with a smile as James' shout rang out through the yard.

"No Albie no!" he cried over Albus' baby giggles and Rose's squeals of delight.

Harry stood to save Jamie from falling onto the ground at the hands of his younger brother, watching his family around him as he went. Skyler Wood, Dom, and Roxy were playing tag with Lorcan and Lysander, the 5 and 4 year old girls giggling like mad as the six year old twins chased them through the limbs of the willow tree. Louis was sitting on his uncle Percy's lap with Oliver's youngest little girl Maddie, looking intently at a book. Most of the women were sitting in lounges or on a blanket in the grass talking idly. Neville, Rolf and Bill were chatting animatedly. Arthur, Kingsley and Daniel were chuckling about something or another while Molly, Rileigh, and Andromeda were putting the finishing touches on the food spread. This was his life. He hadn't imagined all those years ago that it could turn out like this. But it had and it was perfect.

He lifted a giggling Albus into his hands, followed by his God daughter Rose into the other arm. Both of them grinning with yellow stained faces from eating daisies and dandelions. James and Freddie ran on about their way, chasing an unlucky butterfly onto the pitch. Harry laughed as Charlie tried to halt the game and he and Ron each pulled a squirming, excited two year old onto their broom. He heard Ron laugh heartily at James, ruffling his messy head. It fit that they had named each other the Godfather of each of their children. He couldn't imagine naming anyone else for any of them.

"Daddee wee!" Albus demanded, his brows furrowed.

"Weee! Weee!" Rose agreed.

Harry sighed dramatically at the pair before spinning in circles as he remembered his mother doing right before his father proposed. Both kids screamed and squealed in delight as they felt the wind on their face. He couldn't stop the smile as Al's raven black tangle blew in the breeze, leaving it a bigger mess than it already was, and as Rose's green dress whipped around her, her mahogany curls bouncing with every twirl. Ginny had been right, their lives were perfect. Nothing else was needed to make him happy, he was content with everything and everyone he had.


	13. Chapter 13: Bloodlines

**_Whooo, hope all those kids didn't confuse anyone lol._**

**_I threw Luna and Oliver's kids in there too. (Maddie is the one Alicia was pregnant with when Ted started school, she is a little less than a year younger than Louis)_**

**_We are going to speed up a bit here. Hope you don't mind terribly._**

**_And I know that JKR said that this wouldn't happen but, I decided that in my story it did._**

**_Guess it is a good thing that I am not JKR huh?_**

**_Thank you for reviews and for reading._**

**_And to everyone who favorite or alerted this story and my many others._**

Chapter 13

**Bloodlines**

Ginny was resting her head against the cushion of the sofa when a knock woke her from her reverie. She cursed under her breath. She had just gotten Jamie and Al to lie down for a kip, no easy feat for the mum of an 18 month old and a nearly three year old. Especially when the two had snuck into the chocolate biscuits earlier in the morning. She sighed and walked towards the door, wondering who could possibly be there. Everyone she knew just floo called or showed up on their hearth, very few people apparated over and came to the front door.

She opened it to find a broad-shouldered, muscular blonde man on her doorstep. Holding a sleeping little boy in his arms, an apologetic look on his face. Beside him stood a slightly curvy woman with light brown curls, she wore a slightly anxious and harassed look on her face.

"Can I help you?" Ginny asked, confused. If she didn't know better she would say these two were muggles from their demeanor, and from the shiny car in her rarely used drive.

"Erm, yeah, I am looking for Harry Potter, he doesn't happen to live here does he?" the man asked, adjusting the boy on his shoulder.

"He does. He isn't here right at the mo', is he expecting you?" she asked, wondering who on earth this could be.

"No, no he isn't but I didn't know where else to come." The man said honestly.

Ginny nodded and stepped aside, "Well come it out of the snow." She said, ushering them into the foyer. "I can get a message to him at work if you like."

"That would be fantastic. I'm Dudley, his cousin, this is my wife Cora my son Parker, and I have something of an emergency." He nodded.

Ginny's mouth dropped a bit before she collected herself. She had only been told about the Dursleys, she had never met any of them, and she had been certain that Harry had not been in contact with any of them.

"I am pleased to meet you. I am Ginny, Harry's wife. Please excuse my appearance. I have been chasing a one and a half year old and an almost three year old all morning." She said, trying to push the flyaway hair back into a neater place on her head.

"No, think nothing of it, believe me, we understand." He said, nodding towards his tired looking wife and the sleeping child. "I am really very sorry for coming unannounced, I didn't know how to go about calling you." He apologized.

"It is nothing, no need to apologize, you are Harry's family. Please come with me and I will get in contact with him at the ministry." She said, leading them to the sitting room before stepping out to floo call Harry at work.

He stepped in front of the fire in his office and looked at her confused, she never called him here. "Is something wrong with the boys?" he asked instantly.

"No, no, they are sleeping. But I think you should come home." She said from the fire.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, I am not certain that something is wrong persay. But your cousin and his family are here."

"My who?" he asked, his attention waning when she said nothing was wrong.

"Your cousin, he is here with his wife and son."

"I wasn't aware we were close to any Weasley cousins." He said, barely glancing at her.

She sighed, "We aren't. It is your cousin. Dudley."

His head whipped around so fast that she was surprised that his neck hadn't snapped. "Dudley! As in Dudley Dursley?" he spluttered.

She nodded with a wry grin. "That's the one. He looks a bit agitated and says it is something of a minor emergency. They are in our sitting room. I think you should come home."

He nodded and quickly penned a letter, sending it zooming from his office before stepping through the fire. She stood back and held out her hand for his robes, leaving him in his charcoal gray slacks and deep green button down.

"How on earth? How does he even know where I live?" he murmured as they made their way into the sitting area. "Where are the boys?" he asked.

"Having a bit of a kip." She replied.

"Thank Merlin for that, all we need is for the two of them to break the international security statute to Dudley's wife." He said under his breath, loosening his tie.

They walked into the room, Dudley was standing looking at pictures on the mantle, his wife was sitting stiffly in an arm chair.

"Hi Dud, fancy seeing you here." Harry said, trying desperately to sound nonchalant. Dudley smirked and held out his hand to grasp Harry's outstretched one. "Please have a seat. Those little sprogs can get heavy when you hold them for too long."

Dudley chuckled and sat in the chair that sat next to his wife. Harry sat across from them on the two seater sofa.

"Shall I fetch some tea?" Ginny asked politely, stepping towards the door.

"Oh no, it is fine, we are quite alright. Please, we have inconvenienced you enough." Dudley said kindly, Harry raised his eyebrows in shock.

Ginny nodded and sat beside Harry, not certain what else to do with herself.

"So, what brings you here Dudley, or even, how did you get here?"

"Harry!" Ginny hissed.

"Well! It's a valid question." He replied.

"Rude." She huffed as Dudley snickered at their interaction, Cora looked rather alarmed by it all and had yet to say a word.

"Forgive me Harry. I know this is sudden. You sent us a congratulations letter by post shortly after Parker was born, this address was listed on the envelope. I looked it up on the computer, this is where it sent me, it was a bugger to find I might add."

"I forgot all about that letter." He mused, he turned to Ginny to explain. "I saw Parker's birth announcement in the mug- er in the evening paper." He said glancing at Cora. "I sent a letter telling him I was happy for him. I sent it by mail post in London." He turned to look curiously at the child sleeping against Dudley.

"Oh." Ginny replied.

"Right, well I saved the letter, it was the first I had heard from you since we left you behind that summer. Mum and Dad received it, obviously, and I barely stopped it going in the bin." He said apologetically.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So now that we know the how, that brings us to the why. What brings you here? Gin said it was an emergency?" he looked between the two, both of them fidgeted in their seats.

"Well I wouldn't say it is an emergency. But. We are experiencing some issues." Harry tilted his head slightly, not catching on. "It's Parks. We aren't sure that, well I mean to say, he is, he isn't normal." He stammered.

Cora scoffed and shook her head. Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth and Harry merely looked confused.

"Come again." Harry said.

Ginny shook her head. "He's a wizard." She said breathlessly.

Harry stopped breathing for a moment, as it appeared did Cora.

"He's a what." Cora said, near silently.

"I think, well I think he might be." Dudley affirmed.

Harry jumped up and went to the fireplace, throwing sparkling powder into it and disappearing after a shout of "Dumbledore Academy."

Cora jumped so badly that she nearly fell out of the chair. Dudley merely winced.

"Uhm, he will return shortly, he just, I think he went to get confirmation for you." Ginny said. She looked at Cora's stunned face. "You have no idea what is going on do you?" she asked.

Cora shook her head, "You said he was a wizard? What do you mean? Is he alright? And where and how did your husband just do that?"

Ginny smiled gently, "Parker will be perfectly fine, I assure you, and ignore Harry, he doesn't set much store by the statute, not as much as he thinks he does that is. Now Cora, let's start at the beginning."

By the time Harry had returned with an official looking parchment, Ginny had explained the basics of wizardry to Cora and some to Dudley, he was still quite in the dark about a lot of it, what with Harry having been kept in a cupboard or locked in a room for most of his life on privet drive.

"Here it is. It is official. He is on the lists for Hogwarts the same year Jamie starts." Harry said, placing the notice in Dudley's outstretched hand.

"Dumbledore academy?" he asked vaguely. "You didn't go there." He said.

"No I didn't. I was one of the founders of it. You would have been notified shortly after Parker's fourth birthday. The majority of children do not show their magic until around seven or eight, sometimes a bit later. Your Parker seems to have fallen into the same grouping as my three boys. Teddy, technically my Godson, but his parents died in the war when he was less than four months old. We adopted him, he is as much mine as Jamie or Albie." Harry explained. "Anyways, Teddy can change his appearance, has been doing it since birth. Jamie was barely 7 months old when he flipped Teddy upside down in the air and Albus has been doing small bits of magic since around 7 months though his were harder to catch. Now it is near impossible to stop either of them. Apparently early magic runs in our family. He had to get it from your mum's line. My mum was a witch and was her sister, and then obviously me." Harry rambled.

"Harry, the academy." Ginny prompted.

"Oh right." Sorry just a bit rattled. "Dumbledore academy admits all children of magical bloodlines at age six. They attend the school until they are eleven. Well, in Parker's case, he will turn eleven in August and start Hogwarts a few days later. He will get a strong education, based on wizard and non magical learnings, in fact most of the teachers in the classrooms are non magical parents of magical kid or magical family members. He won't be scolded or demeaned for accidental magic, he will be praised for it, and taught how to control it so it doesn't burst out of him at inopportune times."

"Like the zoo." Dudley added.

Harry chuckled, "Exactly like the zoo."

"I don't know what to do." Cora said in disbelief.

"What do you mean? We just raise him like we already are." Dudley said, confused. "Though I am worried about my parents finding out." He said quietly.

"I can understand that." Harry muttered darkly, rubbing the back of his neck, remembering the innumerable sunburns. "Cora, he is perfectly fine, he will learn to control it, and it won't affect you negatively in the slightest." Harry tried to comfort her.

"I think I need time to wrap my head around it all." She admitted.

"I am sure you do." Ginny said sympathetically. She heard a series of booms from upstairs and sighed. "My own little minions have risen. You three will stay for dinner. Get to know the boys, Teddy will be home in a bit, you will get a pretty good dose of what you are in for." She said with a smile.

"We don't want to scare them into hiding Gin." Harry laughed.

"Harry, I grew up with you, I think I can handle it, and Cora is tough. She will handle it for Parks, right?" he said, squeezing his wife's hand as Ginny left the room to gather James and Albus before they damaged something. Cora nodded sedately, she didn't have much of an option, she loved her son, she wouldn't turn her back on him.

"Thank you Harry. Really. I can't tell you how much this means. And I have waited a long time to see you. And to tell you thank you for so many things. And sorry for things too." Dudley said in a quiet voice as Parker wiggled about, the voices of other children waking him.

"There are no thanks or apologies necessary Dud, let's just start from right here shall we? I think you are going to need as much family for this as you can get." Harry said with a smile as James ran through the door, throwing himself into his daddy's lap.


	14. Chapter 14: Challenge

**_Reason for the Rating_**

**_Totally M rating for this chapter._**

**_Just to warn you._**

Chapter 14

**Challenge**

"Jamie and Albie get your arses out my room!" Teddy yelled, stomping his foot.

"Theodore Potter! If I hear that word come out of your mouth one more time I am going to scorgify it!" Ginny yelled as she walked down the hall towards his room.

"Get out!" he whined, obviously trying to coral both the three year old James and one and a half year old Albus. She could hear Victoire giggling at his attempts. "You know the two of you could help." He huffed as Ginny entered the room.

James was standing on a chair pulling Teddy's comics off the shelf while Teddy was trying his best to stop Albus from chewing on one. She picked James up by the back of his overalls and reached for Albus, whom Teddy handed her gratefully.

"You had better never let me here you talk like that again. Am I understood?" she said firmly.

Teddy nodded his head "Sorry mum." He muttered.

"I better not hear it from neither of you two either." She said firmly, looking at Ollie and Victoire who were both sitting on the floor playing a game of Gobstones.

"Yes ma'am." Oliver replied.

"Of course not Auntie." Victoire chimed.

"Right, Well, unfortunately my hands are full Ted, so you are going to have to pick those up. You and Ollie are staying with Gramma Andromeda tonight." She said as she hoisted Al farther onto her hip, James was still hanging belly down from the strap on his overalls, giggling the whole time.

"We aren't staying here?" Oliver said nervously, he had never stayed with Teddy anywhere else. They might be nine now but he hadn't been away from home much. Only here and at his own grandparent's a few times.

"Nope, you two are staying with Gramma Andromeda, these two are staying with Nana Weasley."

"What about Vic?" Teddy protested, seeing her dejected face.

"I think Vic is staying at home. Uncle Bill didn't say, but he is picking her up in two hours. Please straighten this before you leave, understood?"

"I will." Teddy said as Ginny left the room, pushing her hair from her face.

0o0o0o0o0o

Harry walked through the front door, having apparated to the cemetery after work. It was later than usual but the house was strangely quiet. He hadn't ever heard it that quiet. Not since he and Ginny found their first place in Hogsmede, before they actually moved in.

"Gin?" He called from the front door. He unbuttoned his silvery shirt and undid his tie, leaving it hanging over his shoulders, around his neck. Ginny came down the stairs, wiping her hands on a pair of well fitting jeans, her hair laying sleek and straight. Even in his dampened mood he smiled at her, she walked into his arms, he kissed her temple and laid his hands on the small of her back after stowing his wand.

"You look incredible. I missed you today." He muttered as he breathed in the scent that was 100% Ginny. "It is awfully quiet around here, did you lock them all in their rooms or something?" he asked as he followed her up the stairs to the sitting family room.

She chuckled in response, "No, I thought I would ship them off to their grandparents for the day. Mum has the little ones and Andromeda has Teddy and Ollie, they are all gone for the night." She said taking in his appearance. His eyes were darkened underneath, his hair stood on end, suggesting he had been running his hands through it, an unconscious nervous habit he had. His face was pale, reminding her of a much younger Harry. "You didn't sleep last night did you?"

He shook his head and dropped his face into his palms, his elbows on his knees. "Not at all, I tried but it was just too much you know. It is 11 years today Gin. That is absurd. Eleven years ago I made the stupidest decision of my life. It has been eleven years since we walked into the ministry." He muttered. She heard the waiver in his voice.

"I know love. And it wasn't your fault. You have to forgive yourself." She said softly. "Did you go to the cemetery after work I take it?"

He nodded solemnly.

"You realize he has been gone three times the time that he was actually in my life?" he ignored her plea of forgiveness.

"I do."

He shook his head and stood, she glanced up at his watery eyes. "How is it that on days like today, even with you and the boys in my life, I still feel like that 15 year old that lost his Godfather and is all alone?" he asked, watching her stand and wrap her arms around his waist.

She pressed her lips firmly against his, trying to remind him of everything that he had. "You are not alone Harry. You weren't then and you aren't now." She said against his lips.

Intense need filled him, a need to be held, to be touched. A need to be wanted and accepted and not to be alone. He wasn't sure he had ever felt something that intense grip him that suddenly. He grasped her thighs and pulled her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist. He squeezed her buttocks through the tight denim, kissing her harder as he threw her onto the couch, falling on top of her and began to undo her button and zip. Pulling the jeans and knickers off in one swift motion he quickly unzipped his own slacks and pushed his boxerbriefs with them low on his hips, not even bothering to take them completely off before holding her in place and pushing into her.

She gasped at the boldness of it all. They were rarely quite so rough with each other, but knowing what he needed, she let herself go in the moment with him. His raw desire was infectious as she met him thrust for thrust, she dug her nails into his back and bit his shoulder, his ragged breaths sending her into near as much of a sex crazed frenzy as him. They set a blistering pace over the next twenty minutes. She screamed against the hard, auror trained muscle of his shoulder blade as she felt herself climax. He threw himself into her harder as she tightened around him gasping for breath, barely breathing her name as she felt him spill into her.

He could barely hold himself off of her, his arms shaking. He leaned on one elbow using the other hand to push her now sweaty hair from her face as he wiped his own sweat from his forehead and eyes.

"I'm sorry." He muttered guiltily, kissing her hairline.

"Whatever for?" she asked bemused.

"Using you like that. To forget." He said honestly, meeting her eyes. His still held sadness within them.

"Hmmm, well if that was in the name of forgetting then I think we need to go for giving you a good case of amnesia. Believe me no apologies are necessary." She said in a husky voice, causing him to laugh slightly, making her squirm against him. "I say we continue this for the rest of the night."

He smiled and pulled away from her, lifting her so that her legs wrapped around his waist once more. He flung his shoes off and shook his legs one at a time to get his trousers all the way off whilst kissing her deeply.

"Shirt. Off." He said brokenly through their passionate kisses as he kicked their bedroom door open, her still in his arms.

She let go of his neck and pulled away long enough to rip the fitted Tshirt over her head. He sat her gently on their bed and reached to undo her bra, burying his face into her cleavage.

"Hmmmmm." He sighed, kissing the top of each breast. "I do love you." He murmured and he lay her back and reclaimed her lips, letting his hands wander.

Hours later they lay on the bed, completely nude, all of the covers thrown onto the floor in a pile. Her head rested in the crook of his arm, he trailed his fingers down her side.

"You are amazing, have I ever told you that?" he asked in a soft voice, his eyes sparkling as he watched her breathe in and out.

"I think you may have mentioned it a time or two." She sighed, kissing his bicep, making him shiver.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, her stomach growling in response, he laughed and placed his hand over her flat midriff. "Why don't we just run out and grab something quick? Since it is just the two of us."

"Does it involve us putting on clothes?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied, his face lit up with repressed laughter.

She climbed on top of him, sitting directly on top of his groin. She felt him harden in response. "Well that Thai restaurant in London is open until 2 in the morning on the weekends so I say we wait." She said barely concealed mischief reverberating through her voice.

He groaned in delight and lust. "Are you trying to kill your husband? I am not as young as I once was." He joked.

She shook her head as she nipped at his neck. "Hmmm, well, it is only the second week of June, you won't be 27 for another 6 weeks. I don't think I can wear you out yet." She said, delightedly.

"Maybe not, but I give you permission to try your hardest." He hissed as she took him in her hand and encased him within herself. Her eyes twinkled.

"I accept that Challenge."

0o0o0o0o

It was midnight when Harry slipped into a pair of loose jeans and an old faded gold cotton t shirt, emblazoned with the Gryffindor crest. He watched Ginny shimmy into a pair of cottony purple Yoga pants and a purple and white sleeveless shirt.

"So Thai?" he said, trying to cover his yawn.

She nodded her head as she pulled her unruly hair into a hairtie.

"Yup, Thai. And I think I won the challenge." She said lightly, heading for the door.


	15. Chapter 15: Sick

**Thank you for all Reviews PMs Favorites and Alerts**

**I have done two or three updates today and six within the last three days**

**Check to be sure you didn't miss any chapters :)**

**As always. I am not JKR, though she is undoubtedly amazing.**

Chapter 15

**Sick**

She watched James run across her path again and did nothing to stop him. He was holding several crayons in his hands and she knew he was headed for a wall to color on but she couldn't bring herself to stop him. Harry walked into the sitting room holding a soaking wet Albus, eyebrows raised as he saw James poise the crayon on the wall, his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration. He flicked his wand and summoned the crayons from his hand, much to James' distress. He threw himself on the floor and began to throw a tantrum, Ginny waved her wand and cast a silencing charm over him. Harry looked at her in shock, just as a crash sounded from upstairs, he winced, knowing Teddy and Victoire were up there playing.

"You all right?" he asked nervously.

"I don't think I have ever been this tired in my life." She groaned as Harry got a better grip on Albus, his shirt dripping with the water soaked off of their two year old.

"Are you sick? Why don't you go lay down for a bit before we have to leave for dinner." He suggested.

"Do I want to know why he is all wet?" she asked as she stood and headed for the stairs.

Harry shrugged, "He found his way into the scullery and Paddy's water dish."

She sighed heavily and trudged up the stairs.

0o0o0o0o

The entire family was set up for dinner that evening. The older kids were all running about the burrow shouting and laughing with one another. James and Freddie were playing with dragons under the table, for once being quiet so the adults left them where they were, just enjoying their reprieve from the boys' hyper tendencies. Albus and Rose were enclosed by a protection charm and were currently running and bouncing off of it, landing on a well cushioned ground, making more than one set of aunts or uncles laugh hysterically at their antics. While all of the kids played the adults chatted over puddings.

"So, I agreed to take the position, which means that there is only one supervisor in position ahead of me." Charlie said before taking another bite of apple crumble.

"But that means you are in Romania indefinitely, and how are you going to find time to get a good girl and settle down if you are head of the reservation?" Molly said in exasperation.

"Mum, I am nearly 40 years old. I think it is well known that I am staying in Romania. I love it there. Besides, I don't want to settle down. I have a bird, we are friendly enough, but I don't want children. Don't you have enough grandchildren running about around here?" he asked, smiling fondly as Roxy, Dom, Molly and Lucy ran by him giggling like mad.

"Well we can always use more." She sniffed in response.

Ron jumped in to save his older brother. "Well, since the subject came up, and you mention it and all." He said with a grin.

Molly's head whipped towards Hermione who was blushing slightly.

"You aren't." Molly squealed.

Hermione nodded and smiled benignly. "Thirteen weeks, we are due March 22nd."

Instantly all the women at the table began to titter over her and the talk became overrun with names and the sex of the baby and anything else baby related.

Harry watched the women bemused while the other men began to talk amongst themselves. Bill, Charlie and Ron stood and wandered into the sitting room where Rose and Albus were ensconced in their bubble. Percy and Arthur were talking about ministry business. Harry noticed that the only voice he didn't hear was that of his wife. She was being strangely quiet. He noticed just as he heard George speak from behind his head.

"Alright baby sister?" he said quietly, squeezing her shoulders.

Harry looked at her worriedly.

"I am, I'm just really tired, I don't feel so great." She said quietly.

Harry glanced at George before standing, it was unlike her admit feeling down at all. "Come on Gin, I'll gather the boys and we will head home. You have felt off for a couple of days now, today especially. You may be coming down with something serious." He said.

"Leave the boys. They can stay with me and Ange." George said, taking Ginny's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"You can't keep all three of them, they will drive you mad." Ginny mumbled as she turned slightly green.

Harry nodded in grim agreement.

"I think I can handle it. Uncle Georgie is tons of fun. Oi Ange." He said, getting his wife's attention. She turned from the chatter of her sister in laws towards her husband.

"Yeah?"

"Gin is feeling a bit down. We are keeping Teddy, Jamie and Al for a couple of nights." He said with a shrug.

Her eyes widened and her face went a bit white. "Okay…" she said slowly.

Harry chuckled, knowing the images of Freddie and Jamie were enough to make anyone queasy, add in Teddy, Roxy and Al and you had your hands full.

Hermione turned and looked at her friend, she looked decidedly worse for wear. "Why don't Ron and I take Albie home with us?" she said, looking over at Angelina. George shrugged and Harry nodded.

"No, I don't want you taxing yourself, not with the baby and all." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I have to get used to two of them sometime." Hermione chuckled. "Besides, Rosie and Al are no problem, they are fun together. You look like you need a break."

Harry noticed Molly looking at Ginny in concern. "Well, I will take Teddy, Roxanne, Dominique and Victoire. Then George and Angelina only have Fred and James, those two are plenty enough for anyone."

"Mum, we don't need you to keep Dom and Vic." Bill said with a smile.

"Oh posh. Let the girls stay and have a good time. We will go into town and get ice cream. We will bring all three of them home on Wednesday. They all go back to school in a week, this will give them one last hurrah." She said with a smile.

"Mum that is three days." Ginny said weekly.

Harry looked at his wife, she looked like she was feeling worse by the minute.

"Gin, they will be fine, we are all parents already you know." Arthur said as he walked to the side of the table and held open the door.

Harry nodded and left to gather the boys to tell them all goodbye and to allow Ginny to do the same before taking her out of the house and past the back paddock to apparate her home.

0o0o0o0o0o

It was Tuesday afternoon and Ginny had been sick non stop since Sunday. She had a permanent green tint to her and she slept the pretty much the entire day. Harry was getting worried as he had called out two days in a row and still there had been no improvements.

"Gin, that's it, I am flooing Katie!" he said as he heard her get sick again in their bathroom. It was a testament to how sick she was that she made no argument.

"He rushed to the study to fire call the office."

Roughly five minutes later he entered back into their bedroom where Ginny was slumped over the bed. "Come on, we are going" he said firmly, taking her arm and pulling her to a stand.

"I need a shower first." She mumbled.

"I don't think so." He replied firmly, hoisting her into his arms like he had on their wedding night and carrying her bodily to the fireplace and flooing to the office with her in his arms.

He stumbled only slightly as they entered the reception area of the room and walked to the familiar witch at the desk. "Hey Sue, thank you for getting her in so fast." He said fervently.

"Oh Harry anytime. You know our policy. Katie would flay me if I let one of her patients stay home when they were this sick."

Harry nodded, he did know. Katie had been their family healer now since Ginny got pregnant with James. She saw them for everything, and with three kids, that tended to be more often than not. She stood and walked around to the door beside her counter and held it open, Harry followed her back to a small room without waiting.

"See if you can get her changed into a gown. Katie will be in here in just a moment." She said with a sympathetic smile as Ginny clutched at her stomach and began to dry heave. She waved her wand and a plastic pail appeared at the end of the bed. "Just in case."

Harry tried to help her get into the examination gown but it was useless. He had managed to get her pajama shirt off when she began to get sick again and he was rendered helpless, only able to hold her shoulders and to brush her hair from her face. A light knock sounded on the door. He looked down at his wife who was shaking from the act of being sick and he called permission for Katie to enter, whether Ginny was dressed or not.

She came in and took one look at her friend and patient and frowned. "This does not look good." She said as she made her way over to a cabinet, rummaging through potions.

"How often is she vomiting Harry?" she said, straight to the point.

"Pretty non stop. She hasn't eaten since Saturday at least. She didn't eat all Sunday not even at the family dinner, I don't remember seeing her eat Saturday either come to think of it. Even water is making her sick." He replied.

Katie nodded and walked over with a purple potion in her hand. "Ginny I need you to try and swallow this." She said sternly.

Ginny glanced up and eyed the potion warily, she hadn't held anything down in days why would this be any different? She tried anyways, and failed, as soon as it hit the back of her throat she vomited. Katie sighed and helped Harry to lay her on her side, explaining that she was going have her try again, and told her to take smaller sips. After about 5 minutes Ginny had managed the entire potion and was laying on her side, Harry was stroking her hair.

"Alright, that should last for at least 6 hours. It will keep you from being sick, which we need to do so I can properly examine you." Katie said with a comforting smile. She helped her to roll to her back and ran some diagnostic spells. Harry bounced from foot to foot, trying to contain his nerves. "Well, this is fairly straight forward, if uncommon." She said calmly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked, looking down at Ginny whose eyes seemed to be getting heavy now that she wasn't vomiting.

"I think she will be. Ginny, you have Hypermesis, you are dehydrated and you need nourishment." She said with a grim smile.

"She has what?" Harry asked confused.

"Hyper huh?" Ginny mumbled.

"Hypermesis. It should go away within a few weeks hopefully. Yours seems to have developed a little late in the game. But it is normally gone by 15 weeks, a few cases have been known to last longer. You have to stay on your potions or it won't be good for you or the baby." She said simply.

"The what." Ginny said blankly.

"Uhm, what was that now?" Harry said in a dazed voice.

"Surely you knew? You didn't? I wondered why you hadn't come to see me about it…." Katie mused as she looked at the shock on the couple's faces. She waved her wand and a very familiar sound filled the room. "Let's see looks like you will be eleven weeks on Friday. Congratulations, you are going to have another baby sometime around March 28th." She said as the sound of a new heartbeat washed over them.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny sat on the bed, cross legged. Holding a pillow in her lap. Harry sat on the floor his back against the wall.

"Sirius." She muttered darkly.

"I'm sorry, what." He asked quietly, trying to process his own thoughts while keeping in mind that this was not something his wife had wanted.

She cleared her throat. 'Sirius, on his anniversary. The night the boys were gone. We didn't do anything to prevent anything remember. I don't think we even thought of it."

Harry thought back to the night nearly eleven weeks ago. "Think this was his idea of a prank?" Harry mumbled.

To his surprise she laughed slightly. "Probably, seems like something he would find funny." She shook her head and laid down, rolling away from him. 'What are we going to do?" she asked, the tears evident in her voice.

"Well, I guess we are going to have a baby Gin." He said, in a helpless tone.

"That is not what I meant." She all but snapped.

"I know." He sighed. He stood and walked to the bed, sitting behind her and rubbing her back. "You are going to take that potion every six hours even if I have to set a sensory alarm. You are going to rest like Katie said, no lifting Jamie or Albie either one. I am going to take a leave for a few weeks until you feel better. And then, in about 30 weeks we are going to have a baby."

"What if I can't make it 30 weeks?" her voice trembled.

"We have taken care of a preemie baby before, twice in fact, and you wouldn't know it from either of them now." He said confidently. "I am sorry Gin. I know you didn't want this."

She remained motionless. "What if he dies this time?" she whispered.

"He won't, I won't let it happen." Harry replied.

"He could be earlier than James or Albus either one." She countered.

"Gin, everything is going to be fine. I will make sure of it. You and that baby will be fine. Now once he is here and we have four kids to contend with, well that is another story."

"Four kids." She squeaked.

Harry chuckled. "We are going to have another baby." He whispered, unable to stop the joy from seeping through his words. He laid his hand over her stomach gently.

She folded her hands over his. "We are going to have another baby."

**_This story is continued in_**

**After The Sun Rose: Lily**


End file.
